A Time To Heal
by SpaceSword16
Summary: What if Korra had let Asami come with her to the southern water tribes when she was injured? What if it was during this time that their feelings for each other began to develop clearly? Would Korra's healing go by quicker or will it be slowed down by the distraction?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any ATLA/LOK characters. They belong to their respectful owners.**

Asami awoke to the sound of screaming from the other side of the room; glad that their room was together on the ship.

"Korra?" she whispered softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, only to see her friend burst into tears at the mere sound of her voice.

The engineer sighed and lay back onto the pillows beside of the avatar, putting an arm around her and pulling her close to her side.

"It's okay Korra'...It's just a dream." She whispered, resting her chin on the shorter girl's head as she let her cry herself out against her cotton gown.

Korra pulled away slowly, her eyes downcast as she muttered out an apology all while attempting to dry her friend's clothing with water bending though the movements in her wrist made her still weak muscles hurt.

"Don't worry about it." Asami stated softly, placing a hand over the blue eye'd girl's before adding "Are you okay now?"

Only then did Korra glance up, her eyes narrowing as she absorbed the words.

"No I'm not alright Asami! I can't walk...I can't even brush my own damn hair without it feeling like fire is flowing through my arms!" She snapped, though she instantly regretted it as her best friend's green eyes filled with moister.

"Wait...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that to you." She sighed, glancing away as she gently took her friends hand into her own; despite the pain that filled the joints.

"I...I keep having this dream where everyone is publicly humiliating me. What if that's right though? What if I am just a bother? I'm a joke for an Avatar...I can't bend right...Can't walk. What use am I?" she added, hoping that the explanation would help smooth things over quickly.

"Korra...You're not weak. Most people wouldn't survive mercury poisoning. You didn't...You're stronger than you think and you're anything but useless...You just need time to heal." Asami said patiently, earning a choked laugh from the injured girl beside her.

"I wish I had died that day...At least then I wouldn't be as helpless as a newborn!"

The CEO didn't know what to do once she heard those words leave her best friend's mouth. Though what was said next made her blood run cold.

"Maybe I will...Maybe I'll just end all of this."

That's all Asami could stand, glaring over at the shorter teen the raven haired girl growled out

"Don't you dare say that Korra! Think about your friends and family! Think about how devastated that everyone would be. You're more than the Avatar to some people!" She stated, her eyes spilling over now as her body shook with held back emotion.

Korra looked up then, her eyes widening as she saw the tears running down her best friend's pale face.

"Asami..." she began though she was a lost for words.

"Promise me you wont try anything Korra." The inventor pleaded, her voice breaking into sobs now.

Korra only sighed as she forced herself to sit up a bit more and put her arms around Asami as tight as they could go without hurting herself.

"I...I promise." She answered, though she would have promised anything to stop her best friends tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami awoke with a start, feeling someone beside her who was clinging loosely to the front of her gown. It was only when the boat lurched lightly that she recalled where she was and why she was there.

Glancing down she felt the corners of her mouth pull up as she found that Korra was curled up beside her, a peaceful look on her face for what had to have been the first time in weeks.

The memory of how broken that the young Avatar had been the previous night flashed through her mind and the comment of suicide caused her mind to darken as her thoughts turned to her best friend actually going through with ending her own life.

_I won't let that happen Korra. I am not about to lose my best friend….I can't lose another person._

She silently vowed just as a slight shudder shot through the bronze skinned girl who slowly opened her eyes and blushed.

"Asami. How….Why are we in the same bed?" Korra stammered, quickly releasing her grip on the heiress's gown and putting some distance between them the best that she could.

"You had a nightmare and I guess we both ended up falling asleep afterward." Asami answered, standing up and starting to get ready to face the day.

"You must think I'm pathetic. Waking up in the middle of the night crying like that. That's why I didn't want you to come with me. I mean I'm the avatar….I should be able to get through this!" Korra's voice suddenly growled out after a few minutes of thick silence.

The outburst caused Asami to stiffen, wondering if the other girl really thought as badly of herself as she seemed to whenever she spoke.

"Korra, No one thinks badly of you. After what you've been through _anyone _would have nightmares." The Engineer replied carefully, hoping not to cause her friend to snap at her like so many times before.

"What about Raiko? Don't pretend that he and Tenzin don't think I'm useless as the protector! Hell, Tenzin even said that the air nation could do a better job than I could with the earth kingdom!" Korra retorted; her voice raising with each word until she was practically yelling.

"That's not what he meant…" Asami began, only to be cut off by a glare.

"No, everyone's right. I am a useless Avatar…Bound to a wheelchair. Waking up in tears every night like a toddler and going back home while I am needed in the Earth Kingdom." The southerner spit out each word as her body began to shake with emotion.

Unsure of what to do Asami just stood there, one part of her wanting to comfort her but another warning against it.

"You need a break. You need to be able to focus on getting better without all the distractions." She finally said, kneeling down beside the bed and placing a hand on the southerner's arm, only to feel her go rigid at the contact.

Suddenly tear filled azure eyes met emerald as the shorter of the two lightly slid out of the touch.

"Why did you come then? Your company…." She began only to be cut off by the young CEO.

"The company will be fine without me for a few weeks."

Asami noticed how the once bright eyes of the avatar suddenly dimmed with whatever thought that went through her mind.

However before either of them had time to say anything a knock came at the door.

"Breakfast is ready."

Korra groaned at the voice before turning toward her former rival.

"We'd better hurry up and go…Before Mom gets worried." She stated, emotions close to nonexistent in her tone as she moved as much of the covers that she could.

After they were both changed out of their sleepwear and on their way toward the small kitchen that was on the ship Asami couldn't help but notice the desolate look that suddenly filled the injured teen's eyes that contradicted the forced smile that she wore as her mother and father approached her.

Breakfast almost seemed like a normal affair—although Korra spent more time pushing food around her plate than actually eating it—with Naga basically begging for bits of meat from both Asami and Korra.

"It seems that she likes you." Tonraq laughed as the Polar bear-dog almost knocked Asami out of her chair in an attempt to nuzzle her.

"Naga…Leave her alone. She probably don't want to get trampled this early in the morning." Korra stated moodily, earning an annoyed huff from the massive beast that sat down.

"Are you okay?" Senna asked softly, putting down her cup of tea as she turned her attention toward her daughter who was finally eating.

"Yeah." Came the answer, her eyes trained on her food.

"Well try to at least eat half of what's on your plate. You'll wither away to nothing otherwise." The southern Chief stated, a sigh.

"I'm just not very hungry."

An uneasy silence fell over the room then. That was until Tonraq decided to announce

"Your cousins are supposed to meet us at the dock. They helped bring supplies to town when then blizzard hit."

Asami smiled into her tea as she watched the look of dread come over Korra's face.

"I am not putting up with them…Royalty, family or whatnot. They give me the creeps." She exclaimed, showing more emotion in a second than she had since the fight with Zaheer.

"They're not creepy….Just a bit….Odd." Senna began, only to earn a scoff.

"Same thing!"

"Even if they weren't family I couldn't just ignore them." Tonraq replied secretly glad that some of his daughter's old spark seemed to be coming back, even if it was for a minute.

_Maybe this trip was a good idea after all._

Asami thought as she watched the light bickering continue. She knew by Korra's tone that her words were halfhearted but still with more emotion than usual now days.

After the meal finally ended Korra had Asami to wheel her out onto the deck; the wind causing the green eyed girl to shiver despite the thick coat that she had on.

"When we get there I'll have mom pick up a good coat for you." Korra stated, though her eyes never left the deep gray waves.

"I'll be okay Korra. This one is warm enough." The engineer began only to earn a sigh.

"It's the least thing I can do since you're playing nursemaid. I'd hate for you to get sick because you came somewhere with me." The avatar replied before adding

"If you want you can go inside. I'll be okay out here with Naga for a while."

Asami's stomach clenched with fear as her mind instantly replayed the words that she was told the previous night.

_Maybe I will...Maybe I'll just end all of this.  
><em> 

"Actually I could use the fresh air. We've been cooped up inside for two days." The engineer responded.

Korra closed her eyes then, the knot in her stomach tightening.

_Even she thinks you're incapable of everything._

However she quickly diminished the thought.

_Asami wouldn't think that; she was the one who insisted on coming. She has been so worried._

Korra found it hard not to at least smirk at the memory of the raven haired girl practically yelling at her during an argument about heading to the south alone.

'I'll just come anyway! You can't stop me from flying an airship there!' Asami had said, forcing her to give in.

"Thanks….For all of this. You're honestly the best friend that I had." Korra said suddenly, catching Asami off guard.

"It's not a big deal Korra. You'd do the same if it were me." The engineer replied, however suddenly Naga forced her nose into Korra's lap letting out a pitiful whine that cause both of them to laugh as the tension broke.

"Sorry if I offended you girl…I meant the best human friend I had." Korra corrected before turning her attention back to Asami and adding

"You're right…I would. If the roles were reversed I'd never leave your side."


	3. Chapter 3

Korra sighed as she sat and stared out at the waves, the docks of the southern water tribe coming into view. Sighing the injured girl turned to look over at Asami who was reading on the cot across the room.

"We're almost there." The avatar stated, ignoring the pain as she backed the wheelchair away from the window. The movements making her muscles feel like fire was radiating in them.

"Here…I'll help you." Asami began only to earn a dirty look.

"No. I can do it!" Korra all but snapped, earning a shocked look from the other girl who just sighed and sat back down.

"Alright. Sorry." Asami replied, holding her hands up in defense though she was ready to spring into action if she was needed.

To both of their surprise the avatar managed to move the chair completely around, though she was panting heavily from both the exertion and pain that filled her arms making them feel leaded.

_Damn….Why does it hurt this much?_

She thought angrily, just as the boat jolted against the dock.

"Whoa! Spirits….what's he trying to do? Sink us?!" Korra grumbled, grimacing as she tried to brush a strand of hair out of her face; though even the simple motion caused the burning pain to intensify.

That evening Korra hardly spoke to anyone; even when her cousins showed what could be taken as concern; although Asami couldn't really tell if they actually was expressing anything.

"Who is that girl that came with you?" Eska asked Korra as Asami left to help Senna in the kitchen.

"Asami Sato. What of it?" Korra retorted, causing the twins to glance over at each other.

"I think Cousin is clueless as usual." Desna commented.

"I think you are right brother." Eska retorted, earning a glare from the wheelchair bound teen.

"Just what the spirits are you two talking about?" she snapped, causing both of them to smirk.

"Nothing Avatar."

Letting out a frustrated groan Korra pinched the bridge of her nose as she struggled to keep her temper in check.

"Can you two stop being infuriating for two damned minutes!" She growled out, though this only earned a smirk.

"You offend us cousin." Desna stated, sharing a look with his sister.

_I can't wait until after dinner…At least I can get away from these two._

Korra thought, relief washing over her as her mother, father and Asami reentered the room.

Dinner was uneventful as Tonraq and the twins talked about the alliance between the north and south as well as what supplies were still needed after the storm.

Korra was eating a bit more as an excuse not to talk about anything with her cousins who had all but confused her earlier and Senna and Asami made small talk at the end of the table.

Glancing up Korra caught the look that Eska sent her.

"You have been quite, which is most unusual." The princess stated, earning a bitter look from the avatar.

"Nothing much to talk about." She retorted, shoving a piece of artic hen into her mouth.

_You two confuse me more than you should and just what is up with that monotone?_ The wheelchair bond avatar thought, though when she looked up she saw an actual smile coming across Eska's face as Desna whispered something to her.

"Just what are you whispering about?" The avatar snapped, only to earn a pair of blank looks.

"Nothing of importance Cousin." Desna answered, causing Korra's blood to boil.

"Look I don't need pity from you or anyone else!" she snapped before wheeling herself toward her own room, using air bending to knock the door open.

"Our apologies for upsetting the avatar." Eska began, though Asami only rolled her eyes.

"Trust us…This is an improvement from before. She would just shut down…At least you got her to show some form of emotion." The CEO retorted, earning a nod from Tonraq.

"She'll be fine." He retorted.

Asami cleaned up after dinner, saying that it was the least she could do. However as she was in the kitchen the twins suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"We may not hold much fondness for her…But we would like to know…How is she doing?" Desna asked, earning a shocked look from Asami.

"This stays between us but I think she's giving up. She keeps talking about how bad of an avatar she is." Asami sighed, her walls crumbling as worry etched across her face.

"That is what we thought when we heard the news. As we have said to Uncle if we can be of any help let us know." Eska stated.

Desna was the next to speak

"Her whole life her bending has defined her….Why one would be jealous of her I do not understand at all. Though it is troubling to see her in this state."

Even though they spoke in devoid voices Asami could tell that Korra was at least slightly wrong about them.

However before she could find the words to reply they were gone.

"Eska…How long do you think it will be until the avatar figures it out?" Desna asked once they were inside the guest room that they were sharing.

"I give her four months….the none bender I'll give two." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Their freaks. Seriously I don't care what they said they are just here out of pity." Korra growled, her voice muffled by the pillow that she had been screaming into only minutes earlier.

"Korra. I doubt they would come all the way here just to make your life miserable." Asami retorted, rolling her eyes at her friend's behavior.

"No they're trying to make me insane! I'm already crazy enough." The southerner grumbled, only to earn another eye roll.

"Korra stop being melodramatic." The ceo retorted just as the door opened and the large white creature walked in and lay down her human's bed.

"Your beast was whining to be allowed back inside." Eska stated before closing the door and walking off.

"They have the emotional range of dead ostrich-horse." The avatar mumbled, causing a laugh to erupt from Asami.

"Korra…." She began, earning a look.

"Don't tell me that you actually can stand being around them. They act like they have an ice sickle shoved so far up their ass that it won't melt."

That only caused the green eyed teen to laugh harder.

"At least you're not down in the dumps now." She retorted before adding "you have a healing session tomorrow….maybe they should come just to motivate you."

Korra shot the older teen a dirty look before knocking her onto the bed with a gulf of air.

"Hey!"

A Guanine smile came over Korra's face then before she turned off the light.

"Goodnight Asami."

She could hear the annoyed huff come from her friend before the mechanic retorted lightheartedly

"Goodnight...Jerk."

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm having a bit of writers block. If anyone has any suggestions for this story feel free to send them my way.**


	5. Chapter 5

Asami awoke with a start, the sound of screaming echoing through the small room as she rushed over to the other girl's bed.

"Korra…wake up. It's just a dream." She whispered, however to her surprise a blast of water hit her in the chest; knocking her back into the wall.

"What is going on?" Desna asked as the whole family rushed in.

"She was having night terrors and water slapped me." Asami managed to say despite her pain.

"Are you alright?" Senna asked as Tonraq rushed over to his daughter.

"Yeah…Just bruised and winded." She answered, sitting up as the woman water bent her clothes dry.

"Let Asami try again. If anyone can get through to her it will be her." Eska stated, her eyes narrowing as she watched her cousin toss violently.

"Are you sure? I don't want anyone to get hurt." Tonraq questioned, earning a nod.

Asami walked over slowly, reaching out to take Korra's hand.

"Korra…It's just a dream. You're safe….You need to wake up." She whispered, her tone so soft that it was like she was talking to a child.

Much to everyone but the twin's surprise Korra's eyes fluttered open and instantly welled with tears.

"Asami…" She began, her voice thick with emotion.

"Let us all return to bed. The avatar will be alright now." Eska stated as she and her brother made their way out of the room.

Asami sighed as Korra turned her back toward her and began to sob. The images in her mind replaying the feeling of the air being forced out of her lungs from Zaheer's air bending as well as the burning pain of the Mercury in her body.

Naga walked over and licked her owner lightly, though there was no response.

_Useless….Worse Avatar….Nothing like Aang._

The words echoed from her dream as she sobbed, only faintly aware of the hand that was gingerly running through her hair.

"Shh….Korra. It's okay….You're safe." The Engineer whispered, sitting beside of the smaller built girl.

"It's not…I'm useless….Nothing like Aang…..Not a good Avatar." She sobbed, earning a sigh.

"You're not Aang….You're Korra. You're more than the Avatar and you've done more than any avatar and you are most defiantly not useless." Asami responded, her hand trailing from her friends hair and to her back.

Meanwhile in the living room Tonraq and Senna sat, both having a look of concern in their eyes.

"Will she be okay Tonraq? This is worse than what we thought." Senna whispered.

"I don't know….But we can sure try." The southern chief replied, his eyes hardening slightly.

"Excuse me Uncle but I do believe that she will become well. The ordeal she has experienced may never leave her mind however she can overcome the fear with time." Desna stated as he and his sister entered the room.

"I am glad that you two have agreed to help with all of this. I know that you dislike the south." Tonraq stated, earning a nod.

"Nothing of importance has happened in a while in the north." Desna responded with a yawn before adding "Now if you will excuse us I believe that some more sleep is in order."

Meanwhile Asami had managed to calm Korra down and back into a light sleep.

_I don't care what all you do to me Korra. I'll help you through all of this._

She thought before settling down beside the universal bender; not trusting to leave her alone for the fear of those nightmares returning.

"You worry for our cousin don't you Eska." Desna questioned softly, earning a sigh from the other end of the bed.

"And you do not? Perhaps we are not fond of one another but no one should awaken in such a state." His twin answered.


	6. Chapter 6

"How is she?" Senna asked as Asami entered the room, only to earn a sigh.

"I don't think she got _any _sleep last night. She woke me up at least four times last night tossing around." She yawned, causing Senna to sigh.

"How often does this happen?" Tonraq asked, brows furrowed in concern.

"It comes in spells." The heiress answered however before anyone could say anything a loud thump came from upstairs.

When they got to the room that the wheelchair had been knocked back against the wall as Korra sat panting on the bed; sweat clinging to her bronze skin.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Senna questioned, rushing to her daughter's side.

"Nothing Mom….a bad dream." The avatar answered; though Asami could tell by the way she glanced down that she was lying.

Asami left the room to give the family some privacy though she was followed closely by the northern chiefs.

"You know that she is lying. Why did you not say anything?" Desna questioned once they were outside.

"It's not my place. If Korra wants us to know then she will tell us." The engineer retorted causing the twins to share a glance.

"Do you think that the avatar will get well? You seem the one closest to her so you should know." Eska probed, noticing how the other girl became rigid at the question.

"I believe she will…..The only question is when." Asami responded, her voice shaking slightly.

"It is said that Katara is the best healer in the southern tribe." Desna stated, glancing over at his sister who nodded and added

"If the Avatar is stubborn enough to tame a polar-bear dog she is capable to overcome this."

"Where's Asami?" Korra asked about an hour later, earning a smirk from Tonraq.

"She and your Cousins went into the village." He replied, watching as a look of concern came across Korra's face.

"They'll probably kill her." She muttered earning a chuckle.

"You know it's funny. She gives them a chance but you do not." He pointed out; causing his daughter to glare at him.

"Yeah because Asami is a whole heck of a lot nicer than I am. I don't care what you say but they have hearts as cold as an iceberg." She retorted; earning a chuckle.

"Maybe because they had the pressure of being royalty and keeping their true thoughts and feelings hidden." He responded, earning an eye roll as Korra countered

"Then why do they smell like an old lady's attic?"


	7. Chapter 7

"How was hanging out with the two ice cubes?" Korra asked later that night as Asami helped her change into pajamas.

"They seriously aren't that bad….Though they are a tad bit….eccentric." The raven haired teen retorted, rolling her eyes at her friend who snorted.

"You're just too nice." Korra retorted, leaning back against the pillows as Asami straightened to covers over her.

"So how did your healing session go?" The inventor asked, nearly tripping over Naga's tail as she moved over to her own bed and sat down, beginning to take her makeup off.

"Don't ask."

The roughness Korra's voice surprised her; causing her to involuntarily flinch.

"Sorry, you'll tell me if you want me to know." Asami said quickly, deciding not to ask questions since the younger girl seemed to go into an automatic defense mode.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep. Goodnight Asami. " the avatar retorted, turning over to face the opposite direction.

Sighing Asami turned out the light and lay down, though sleep did not come until much later that night. Her emerald eyes trained on the still figure of her best friend who was seemingly asleep.

Suddenly Naga's nose pressed to Asami's hand, startling her slightly though a hushed whine tore from the beast's throat.

"I know girl. I'm worried about her too." The heiress whispered, stroking the thick, silky fur as the polar-bear dog rested its head on the bed by her.

Korra awoke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest as she glanced around the room looking around the room in search of the white eyed figure that had just attacked her minutes earlier.

Though suddenly her thoughts were called off of her nightmare as a warm, wet tongue ran over her cheek.

"I'm okay girl. Just a bad dream." The avatar whispered, slowly reaching up and rubbing the beast's muzzle slowly as she willed herself to calm down.

_At least I didn't wake someone up…Besides Naga anyway._

The southerner thought with a sigh as she lay back down, keeping a hand on her pet; hoping that the simple action would keep the nightmare's from occurring anymore that night.

**A/N: sorry for the short update…I have writers block so if anyone has any suggestions for this story feel free to send them my way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank ****lokfan79**** for the suggestion of giving Asami a sixth sense toward Korra.**

"_Asami..."_

An airy voice called from the darkness, a faint light shimmering far into the distance. Echoing throughout the area.

"Who are you?" Asami found herself calling, searching around to get at least a glimpse of who or whatever was speaking to her.

However then suddenly a bright white light appeared in front of her, blinding the engineer for a moment.

"_I am called Raava_. I have come to warn you of the avatar's condition. She will never become whole as long as she does not receive antiquate rest." The spirit of light began, her words causing fear to rest at the pit of Asami's stomach.

"She's been having nightmares….what could I do to stop something that is in her own head?" The CEO questioned, tearing up at the thought of not being able to help her friend.

"_She needs you more now than ever…I will give you a spiritual connection with her…you will know when something is wrong._" Raava answered.

A warmth suddenly washed over Asami as her eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room. Her eyes landing on Korra who was sleeping against Naga.

_What did that dream mean? Why did I see Raava and what did she mean a connection with Korra? _

She wondered, sighing as she turned her attention up on the ceiling, something that Eska had mentioned earlier that day still ringing through her mind.

"You and the avatar are connected…You are unmistakably loyal for a city girl."

The northern princess had stated, sharing a look with Desna as they made their way through the small village.

The words had made her blush then but now she wondered why the water bender had made the statement.

_Korra's probably right about them being a bit weird._

She thought dismissively, closing her eyes to try to get back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Asami awoke in a cold sweat, glancing over at the window only to see that it was still dark out. She glanced around the room to see what could, have startled her though nothing seemed to be amiss. That was until a soft whimper echoed through the air.

Without even a second thought the heiress climbed out of bed and made her way over to the sleeping girl who had just sat up, gasping.

"Maybe if you talked about it they would get better?" she suggested as she sat on the avatar's bed, earning a shaky sigh from Korra who rested her head into her hands.

"No…Can you…just stay over here for a while?" the usually prideful bender muttered, her voice sounding frail in the darkness.

"Of course." Asami responded softly, her voice soothing despite the range of emotions she felt running through her body at the other girl's response.

The Inventor was unsure of what to do, though she wanted to be able to do something that would help the slightly younger girl.

"I keep seeing _him_." The avatar's choked voice suddenly admitted, her body shaking silently though Asami could tell that she was crying.

Asami felt her heart break at the sound of Korra's voice, causing her to put an arm around the smaller built teen who in turn leaned heavily into her.

"He's not here…he is locked away somewhere while his followers are dead." Asami stated, hoping that if she heard the words she would be assured enough to calm down.

"I feel so hopeless….every time I try to sleep I either see the avatar state attacking me or Zaheer." Korra admitted, sobs wrecking her body.

"You'll get through this. It may take some time but you won't have to do it alone because I'll do whatever it takes to help you" Asami stated, her heart breaking as bloodshot blue eyes met her own.

"But you're business…" Korra began, earning a sigh.

"Future industries can wait. I can always radio them to keep a check on things." Asami cut her off, the determination in her voice catching the avatar off guard for a second.

A deafening silence fell over the pair then as Korra slowly calmed down, her eyes trained on the blankets that were tangled around her.

"Why?"

The word echoes through the stillness like a ghost on the wind.

"Excuse me?" Asami replied quizzically, turning her attention back toward the girl who seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"Why are you doing all of this? I mean….we didn't exactly start off as best friends or anything. Why would anyone want to be around a cripple like me for anyway?"

Korra's words both hurt and enraged Asami.

"Damn it Korra, stop putting yourself down…You're my best friend. I would do anything for you if it was for the best….I don't know what I would do without you. You are one of the only people who actually got to know me for me; not because of my family name." The engineer answered, her own voice becoming thick as she thought about how close she had come to losing the avatar.

_I couldn't stand to lose you Korra._

Korra mentally cursed herself as she saw a stray tear run down the Ceo's cheek.

_How can I be so stupid?_

Ignoring the pain that it was causing the southerner reached up and brushed the moister away from the taller girl's face.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was strained from the fire that seemed to travel up her arm at the movement though she tried not to show it.

"Let's just try to get some sleep okay?" Asami advised softly, trying to will away the knot of emotion that still hung in her throat.

Instantly she saw Korra glance away, the moonlight that shone faintly through the window revealing a slight blush across the southerner's face.

"I can stay over her with you if you think that would help." Asami stated, the words spilling out from seemingly nowhere as a blush painted her own face.

"T…thanks." Korra responded.


	10. Chapter 10

"Can someone go check on the girls? Usually Asami's up at this time." Senna stated, causing the other three to exchange looks.

"I will go look in on them Aunt." Eska stated, rising from her seat before she glided out of the room.

"You don't think they are sick do you?" Tonraq asked, his forehead wrinkling with worry.

"They have probably just slept in uncle." Desna replied as he took a drink of his tea.

Meanwhile Eska opened the door to the room that the Ceo and avatar shared, a smirk ghosting over her lips at what she saw.

Korra was curled up against Asami, her head rested on the engineer's chest while the heiress had an arm threw over the universal bender who was snoring lightly.

Quietly closing the door the smirking ice princess left the room, returning to the table and sitting down.

"They are sleeping." She stated, casting a look at her brother who quirked his eye brows knowingly.

"Well let them sleep. Sprits know when the last time Korra actually got any rest." Tonraq stated, sounding relieved.

"The non-bender mentioned how long it has been since the avatar had a sufficient amount of sleep." Eska began, looking over at her brother once again before continuing

"Almost every night cousin would awaken in tears….The non-bender was getting worried for her wellbeing."

"Asami has stuck by Korra ever since Zaheer's attack. She is actually the only one that Korra wouldn't argue with." Tonraq stated as he took a drink of his tea.

"The two seem close." Desna pointed out, earning a chuckle from Tonraq.

"That they do."

The twins shared another look, the corners of their mouths pulling up ever so slightly at the thought that they shared.


	11. Chapter 11

"So you and Korra share a bed?"

The sudden voice startled Asami, causing her to whirl around in a defensive position. Only to find Desna standing there.

"How did you know about that?!" The engineer demanded, blushing as she saw a smirk come across the boy's face.

"Our Aunt sent Eska to check on the two of you. She told me after breakfast." He answered before adding

"Do you care for the Avatar? The way you dot on her….it would seem that you harbor some stronger form of emotion toward her."

Asami stammered for something to say, unsure of exactly what she felt.

"She's my friend….just what are you implying!" she finally got out, though the young chief didn't look convinced.

"You seem overly affectionate toward her….It is quite obvious." He shrugged, though Asami could swear that she saw him smirk.

Meanwhile Eska was in the parlor with Korra, who had just returned from her healing session.

"Aunt and Uncle have gone into town on business." Eska announced, earning an unreadable look from Korra.

"Your point?" Korra replied, sounding both tired and annoyed at her cousin.

"I thought that we could converse while they were gone." Eska responded, earning a surprised look.

"That's new. The last time you wanted to talk we were seven and you and Desna ended up blasting me into the middle of a lake!" Korra retorted, swearing that she saw something flicker in her cousins eyes for a second.

"We were children." The northern girl retorted before adding "are you and the fire bender still together?" 

That caught Korra off guard, making her drop the cup of tea she had been drinking though Eska caught the scalding liquid with water bending before it could land on the injured girl's lap.

"Why are you asking that?" the avatar demanded, watching as her cousin picked up the cup from the table and dispensed the liquid back inside.

"Merely curious since you have not spoken of him since you have been here."

Meanwhile back outside Desna and Asami was still talking, both seeming to relax slightly around each other.

"Why do you not sit in on the healing appointments then? Both Eska and I have thought that it would do well for her to have moral support." He stated, earning a sigh.

"I want to…I want to be able to help but Korra said that she wants to do it alone." The engineer replied, not noticing the way that the usually emotionless northerner's brows furrowed slightly.

"The avatar is stubborn…always has been. I will make a suggestion toward the healer to see if she finds it agreeable." He stated before glancing toward the house

"Come…Let's go make sure that my sister does not torture cousin too much."

After entering the house Desna motioned for Eska to follow him into the kitchen with the excuse of making lunch.

"She does fancy Korra. What have you found out sister?" he whispered

"Cousin is no longer in a relationship with the fire bender…Though she was not clear with what she feels toward this non-bender." Eska replied as she actually started to get to work on making a kind of stew.

"Since when could you cook Eska?" her brother asked, earning a slight smirk.

"While you were taking your sewing classes Desna."


	12. Chapter 12

"Was it just me or has my creepy cousins been acting weirder than usual?" Korra questioned that evening as they lay on the bed.

"Umm…I wouldn't know for sure but Desna has been more…talkative." Asami answered earning an odd look from the southerner.

"I wouldn't mind if they didn't talk in that weird monotone….that and the last time that I had a conversation with them we were ten and they blasted me into a lake." The avatar retorted, sparking the non-bender's interest.

"Why? What did you do to them?" Asami asked, cocking an eyebrow at her friend who snorted.

"I may or may not have threatened to have Naga eat them because they wouldn't stop being infuriating." The avatar chuckled, glancing over at the taller girl before adding

"Even as kids they spoke in the same drab tone that they do now. I think that their faces would crack if they actually smiled….and their laugh…ugh…if I wanted to hear a choking penguin seal I'd strangle one."

Asami laughed at that "what?"

"Their laugh…they sound like a dying penguin mixed with another choking bird." Korra replied, a chuckle coming from her.

Asami's heart swelled as she heard the familiar, natural sound come from the other girl.

"Come on…It's getting late. Let's get to sleep." The engineer snickered, turning out the light.

"Yeah…I have another torture session tomorrow." The avatar muttered, though the nestled closer to the taller teen's side.


	13. Chapter 13

Asami had to hide her discomfort as she watched Korra try—and fail again and again to move her legs even an inch. Her hand roughly brushing though Naga's fur as the polar bear dog lay nearby; earning a soft whine.

"Sorry girl." She quickly whispered, only to earn a tongue wrapping around her hand in response.

Seeing tears in the once optimistic girl's azure eyes broke Asami's heart.

"This is useless! I'll never be able to walk…..I may as wells be dead!" Korra exclaimed, her voice breaking with emotion that she tried to hold back.

It didn't take Asami long to reach the other girl, kneeling down by her.

"Korra it's only been four and a half weeks. It will take time." She stated, her voice soothing though her emerald eyes sparked with panic.

"Why don't you just go home Asami? I'm not the Avatar…you don't have to stick around." Korra whispered, looking away from the raven haired adolescent.

The young engineer couldn't explain the anger that ripped through her upon hearing those words.

"Korra…I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. I didn't want to become your friend because you were the avatar…I became your friend because of your warm personality." Asami admitted, her voice raising ever so slightly, catching Korra off guard.

Katara slipped from the room then, deciding to give the two some time to work things out themselves.

"You're just saying that." The universal bender accused, only to earn a hard look.

"Why would I '_just say that'_ Korra? I have nothing to gain from you but friendship. In all truth I never really had _real _friends until I ran over Mako on my scooter and met you and Bolin." She pointed out, her voice rigid.

Suddenly a sob wrecked Korra's body, the sound shattering Asami's heart and making her instantly feel guilty for admonishing the smaller girl.

"I'm useless." She whimpered, earning a sigh.

"No you're not…don't say that." Asami assured, her tone softer than it had been earlier.

After a while the avatar calmed down and glanced at Asami, her expression so poignant that the C.E.O felt tears prick her own eyes.

"Did you mean all of that?" she sniffed, wincing as she rubbed the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Of course I did." Asami retorted, forcing a smile that she hoped was reassuring.

After a few minutes of silence the universal bender finally spoke, glancing up at her best friend.

"Can you go get Katara? I want to try again."


	14. Chapter 14

Asami watched as Korra slept on the couch, her body twitching from the exertion that she had been put through earlier that day.

"How was she today?" Senna questioned softly, earning a sigh from Asami.

"She managed to move her arms above her head….but she's still unable to move her legs." Asami sighed, earning a worried look.

"Don't worry Senna…She'll pull through it." Tonraq assured, wrapping an arm around his wife who looked near tears.

"If cousin Korra can turn a polar bear dog into a simple house pet then she can prevail against her injuries." Desna stated from where he was reading nearby.

"Speaking of Naga I haven't saw her all evening." Tonraq stated, wanting to change the topic in case his daughter woke up.

"I'll go look for her." Asami volunteered, standing up.

However she wasn't prepared for what she saw once she got outside. Naga was asleep with Eska sitting next to her, the latter staring up at the aurora that danced overhead.

"You tell anyone but Desna of this and you will pay." The northern princess stated, earning a sigh.

"It's none of my business what you do." Asami retorted, noticing how the other girl seemed to be more relaxed.

"The night is peaceful…nothing is stirring." Eska stated after a few minutes of silence, though she noticed how the engineer shivered slightly.

"You need clothing that can sustain to these tempters." She deadpanned before adding "I shall show you the village seamstress tomorrow…Korra can come along."

The offer surprised Asami but she only signed and nodded dumbly before she stated

"Umm…I'm going on back inside and help make dinner."

Much to her surprise a chuckle came from Eska, an awkward sound but nothing like what Korra had described as a laugh.

"I make you uncomfortable. I assure you….I hold no distain toward you nor the avatar." The declaration took the engineer off guard.

Meanwhile inside Tonraq and Desna was talking by the fire.

"How is your mother doing after what happen?" the southern chief questioned, earning a sigh

"Mother is doing as well as expected. No better or worse health wise although we feared the worse directly after the battle in the spirit world." Desna answered, throwing a stick of wood unto the fire.

"My family and I should get up north to see her. Malina and I always got along well." The southern chief stated, earning a nod.

"I suppose it would do well for her to have some company…Father did not have many guests after all." Came the response.

Tonraq felt a bit sorry for the young man in front of him. Unalaq had kept his family out of public eye and out of most social situations.

"Unalaq was my brother but he had some twisted views." The southerner stated, earning an audible sigh.

"He became loathsome in his last years." His nephew agreed though the brief look that flashed over his face told a story different than his drone voice.

"Father allowed sprits to drive him mad." Eska stated from where she and Asami stood by the door with the large dog like beast in tow.

"That is correct…Which is why neither of us bother with the drivel." Desna agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

Korra awoke to the smell of food being prepared, her stomach letting out a low gurgle that caused her to groan in embarrassment.

"Hey...How do you feel?" Tonraq asked from where he sat nearby.

"Like I got ran over by a herd of Buffalo yak." she answered, wincing as she sat up before adding

"I'm so sore...and stiff."

"No wonder. There were some nerve and muscle damage due to the mercury." Desna stated as he entered the room from outside, carrying a load of firewood.

"You must be sick...You're actually doing something that is remotely work." Korra stated, moving so that she was sitting up.

"You must be feeling better cousin, your snarky sarcasm is returning." the slightly younger teen retorted though he otherwise ignored the statement.

"What is up with you and calling me 'cousin?' seriously I have a name!" The avatar growled, earning an amused look from Tonraq who just shook his head.

"You are Eska and I's cousin. Why should we not call you as such?' the northerner quipped, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Korra.

"You know what...Never mind. Do you think you could help me into my chair?" the avatar retorted, directing the last part at her father who was just listening to their banter with amusement.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen the girl's where helping Senna. Eska by water bending steaming tea into cups while her aunt and Asami finished setting the table.

"Thanks' for the help girls. But honestly I could have managed...you're both guests after all." Senna stated.

"It's no trouble. I mean you're letting me stay here." Asami replied, though Eska did not respond for a while.

"I know how difficult it was when mother became ill...We were really young but I remember that father had to hire extra servants." She admitted, her tone emotionless despite the faraway look in her eyes.

"May I ask what is wrong with your mother?" Asami questioned, earning a sigh.

"She has a form of sever depression...she takes spells that she will not take sustenance or even speak with anyone." the other girl answered before turning her back toward them.

"Pardon me."

With that she left, though Desna appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry...I..." Asami began though he stopped her.

"No...It is alright. It is only that Mother was the one who did most for us growing up, when she became ill and turned to other means of dealing with her stressors we were forced to rear ourselves." he explained, his voice actually warming slightly.

"I still shouldn't have asked." The engineer replied, mentally kicking herself.

"Eska had the ability to not reveal it to you. I will go speak with her now... But this is not of your causing." He cut her off before leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 16

When the twins returned Eska retreated to her room while Desna returned to the table.

"Excuse my sister. She is not in need of any nourishment tonight." He said to Senna before turning toward Asami before adding

"She holds no resentment nor blame toward you. She just wishes to be alone with her thoughts."

Dinner went on quietly with only Senna or Tonraq urging Korra to eat more.

"Look…I'm just not hungry okay? Seriously just leave me alone." The avatar snapped after a while before turning toward Asami.

"Help me to my room. I'm done here."

Without a word Asami got up to help the shorter girl, thankful that the mood swings hadn't been too bad since they had come here.

When she returned to the table Asami looked emotionally exhausted.

"Is she okay?" Senna asked, earning a sigh.

"Yeah…sorry about that. Sometimes she gets into these moods where she'll bite your head off….other times she's just like she always was." Asami replied, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You said that they used a liquid metal...mercury Poisoning causes alteration in moods and mental distress. Perhaps that is the cause of the night terrors that cousin has been facing." Desna stated, setting down his glass.

"How long do you think she will be like this?" Tonraq questioned, earning a muted sigh from his nephew.

"It depends on the damage and amount of mercury that was introduced into her bloodstream." The northerner answered.

Much later when Asami entered the bedroom that she shared with the southern girl she found that Korra was sitting up in bed, her eyes trained on the covers as if she was deep in thought.

"Korra? Are you okay?" she asked, earning a sigh.

"What do you think?"

Asami cringed inwardly at the tone that her friend used though she only moved closer.

"want to talk about it?" she questioned, earning a glare.

"What's there to talk about? A crazy man poisoned me." Came the sharp retort.

Asami only sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, afraid to actually say anything since she seemed to be shoving her foot into her mouth all day.

"I'm sorry…It's just being here while everything in the earth kingdom is going to hell…I _should _be out there helping not stuck in a blasted wheelchair!" Korra growled, causing Asami to sigh.

_I need to make sure that she doesn't listen to the radio...she doesn't need anything else to make her feel like this._

Asami thought as she just took hold of Korra's hand, causing the bronze skinned girl to look up in surprise.

"You just focus on getting better….Let the world take care of itself for a little while; You can help once you feel you're strong enough." She assured, causing Korra to glance down.

"But I'm…"

Asami wouldn't even let her friend to continue the sentence

"You're Korra…Avatar or not you need to worry about healing yourself. I know that this is hard…Spirits I do but look, once you get through all of this you can focus on helping the earth kingdom."

Korra nodded then, her eyes growing moist as she looked up into her friend's concerned gaze.

"Okay…I'll try to hold on." She gave in, her grip tightening slightly on the non-bender's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Asami awoke before dawn, surprised that Korra had not seemed to have woken up at any time during the night and was still sleeping soundly.

Slowly getting up she decided to go see if there was anything she could help with before Korra awoke, changing out of her nightgown as quietly as possible and making sure that she left the door open enough so that Naga could push it open if Korra needed someone to be brought to her.

However as she made her way toward the kitchen she found Eska sitting by the window, her eyes trained on the sunrise.

"Desna said that you were distressed by my exit last night…You did nothing to irk me, I merely did not expect an emotional outburst such as that I had last night." The northerner stated, not turning from her spot.

"No, I should apologize. I shouldn't have asked." Asami argued, suddenly feeling the guilt all over again however to her surprise the younger girl stood and turned to her.

"I could have refused answering. Usually my brother and I do not discuss our personal matters with anyone besides each other."

The northern princess's tone held the hint of something though the engineer could tell what however before either had time to speak Desna entered the room, looking half asleep.

He paused in front of them for half a moment before shrugging and heading toward the kitchen before asking over his shoulder "do either of you two want any tea?"

After answering him Eska turned toward Asami with a slightly irritated look

"He is not a morning person."

Korra woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking, her stomach growling painfully as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah yeah…I hear you." She grumbled to herself, glancing over at Naga who was looking at her expectedly.

Groaning she removed the covers and glared over at the wheelchair "you know the drill." She told the dog like creature that quickly lopped out of the room.

Asami glanced up as soon as she saw the polar bear dog enter the room.

"Exscuse me." She told the twins who just nodded before glancing at each other.

Once Asami had let Naga out and headed toward Korra's room Eska smirked.

"How does cousin not see how that girl feels for her? I know that the avatar cannot be so dense." She stated, earning a smirk in return from her brother who then just yawned.

"It's too early in the day to contemplate our cousin's romance life. We may continue this discussion after I am fully awake." He replied, much to Eska's visible annoyance.


	18. Chapter 18

Korra sighed as she put the book she was trying to pay attention to onto the table. Glancing over at Asami who was sleeping on the couch she felt a pang of guilt.

_She is wearing herself out…_

She thought, ignoring the pain in her arms as she air bent a blanket onto the older girl.

"This is why I didn't want her to come here. She's going to make herself sick worrying about me." She muttered, sighing as she wheeled her way toward the kitchen.

"Hey Dad...Help me get to Katara's hut. I need to talk to her." She stated, surprising everyone at the table.

Asami awoke to the sound of the door opening. The noise causing her to sit up, curious at who would be entering the house after dusk. though to her surprise it was Korra being wheeled in by Eska.

Korra's body was covered with sweat, her hair was a mess and her body was decorated with multiple bruises.

"What happened?" The engineer demanded tremulously as she got up from the couch and made her way over to the pair.

"I asked Katara if I could try again…I need to get better as soon as I can." Korra answered, her voice sounding frail. Although a familiar, crooked grin painted itself across her face.

"Korra..." The engineer began, sighing in frustration at the young Avatar who held up a hand to silence her.

"Asami...I can't let this eat at me. Especially not when it effects so many people." The universal bender cut her off.

The non-bender only sighed, before nodded meekly.

"How can I help?"


	19. Chapter 19

Korra groaned as the energy charged water was moved to her arms.

"Why am I you're test subject?" she hissed, the coldness helping the pain though the tempter was almost unbearable.

"You are injured and after watching Desna almost expire I wish to learn to heal." Her cousin replied matter-of-factly as she continued to administer the healing.

"Since when do _you _care about helping anyone?" Korra asked, her tone snappish as her cousin put pressure on the strained muscle of her arm.

"Do not pretend you understand me Cousin." Came the dead reply, earning a glare.

"I have a name Eska." The Avatar barked, only to find a wave of water hitting her in the face.

"Would you rather I fetch Katara to finish up?" the northerner asked, her tone actually holding irritation.

Korra was so surprised by the cold gush against her face and her cousin's slight emotion that she could barely splutter out a reply. Although she was surprised when she saw Eska's lips quirked up slightly.

"Stop mocking her Eska. She is obviously tired." Desna stated from the corner of the room where he was leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

Eska casted her brother a look before continuing helping her cousin.

"Why are you helping me? I mean…we've never been close." Korra asked, causing the other girl to look up.

"That was mostly father's doing…he and uncle had some differences." Desna retorted from his spot before his sister added

"That and this tribe is so drab."

Korra chuckled a bit at that.

"Try living in a compound. The most I had to look forward to was the few outings a week from my parents and the spirits festival." She admitted causing the twins to share a look.

"Perhaps you should come visit the north…It is more civilized than this location." Desna suggested.

Meanwhile Asami lay against Naga nearby, the parka that she had purchased earlier pulled taught and the hood up while she dozed with her back against Naga. The act concerned Korra, causing her to wonder just how often Asami awoke or stayed awake because of her.

Noticing where Korra's gaze had landed the pair shared a look. Though they didn't comment on it.


	20. Chapter 20

Stifling a yawn Asami practically collapsed onto the bed.

"You've been sleeping off and on all day. Are you feeling okay?" Korra asked as she tried to beat her pillow into something that would be at least semi comfortable.

"Yeah. I'm fine…I guess I'm just tired is all." The ceo answered, earning a sigh from the other girl.

"That's a load of Monkey feathers…you fell asleep sitting up on the floor. Have you not been sleeping well?" Her best friend's question was so full of concern that Asami knew that she couldn't lie to her.

Sighing she glanced away and nervously twirled a strand of her hair.

"If it's because of me I want to know!" Korra stated, her voice raising slightly though not quite yelling.

"I wake up any time you start having a nightmare…I can't just let you be alone when you're that upset." The engineer admitted, earning a sigh from her friend.

"Am I that loud Asami?"

The question was so full of guilt that Asami found herself regretting even admitting all of this to the slightly younger girl.

"No….I just wake up." She responded, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Don't give me that shit Asami! You don't have to lie to me." The Avatar spat, earning a shocked and hurt look that instantly made her heart ache.

"I'm not…Raava has connected us so that I can actually help you!" Asami admitted, her voice shaky as she blinked back tears.

"What? You shouldn't have to help me! It's my job to overcome all this horse shit on my own!" The Avatar growled, not realizing that the other girl had begun to shake silently.

"I don't have to but I want to."

Asami's voice was thicker than Korra had ever heard it, instantly snapping her out of her rage.

"Asami…I am so sorry…I just don't want you hurt because of me." She stated softly, taking her friend's hand into her own.

After a few minutes of silently comforting Asami Korra gently pulled her closer, hugging her.

"Please don't cry anymore…I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting sick or something because of me." She whispered almost pleadingly, rubbing circles into her friend's back as they sat there.

"I'm sorry….I just…" Asami began only to be hushed.

"I understand, you're worried….and I've been a pure ass toward you and everyone else….please promise me you'll take care of yourself though, no more running yourself down." The Avatar cut her off, pulling away slightly and wiping the engineer's face gingerly.

The genuine concern in her blue eyes forced Asami to agree.

"Okay…I'll try but I make no promises." Asami replied, forcing a smile.

"Fair enough. Just get some sleep for now okay? We'll work this out tomorrow." The avatar responded with a slight grin.


	21. Chapter 21

Korra awoke with a start, pain filling her right arm causing her to panic. However when she looked down she instantly calmed.

_No wonder my arm's numb….Asami has a death grip on me._

She thought chuckling as she gingerly traced a trail of dried tears on the other girl's pale skin, a frown painting itself across her lips as guilt gnawed at her.

Glancing over at Naga who was sleeping nearby she sighed and sat up and glanced at her clock, seeing that it would soon be sunrise.

Gingerly pulling her arm out of Asami's grip she repositioned herself so that it was thrown over the taller girl.

_I am such an ass….I took my frustration out on her and she was just worried about me. _

The young avatar thought bitterly, however to her surprise green eyes slowly met hers.

"I'm sorry…Did I wake you?" she asked, earning a yawn in reply.

"No. I think the pain in my neck did." The engineer replied in a sleep deepened tone as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well you kind of fell asleep in a weird position…plus you was using my arm as a pillow and that couldn't have been comfortable." The avatar chuckled, flexing her fingers to try to return some feeling into them.

"I did….Sorry." Asami replied and Korra could have sworn that she had blushed.

Korra smiled lightly at this and leaned back against the headboards.

"Nothing to be sorry about." She retorted before worry came across her face again.

"Asami…I'm sorry I was a total jerk earlier. I didn't even consider your feelings at all...but I couldn't forgive myself if you got sick because of me. I believe you about the Raava thing….though I am thoroughly pissed at her for doing this to you." She added, turning to look at the taller girl who seemed to be more interested in the covers.

"I'm sorry too...I should have told you." Asami replied, earning a glare.

"No the only thing you should have done was take better care of yourself." She grumbled, before adding "how about this….I try to get better you try to take care of yourself."

Asami smiled then, glad that even for the moment the old Korra seemed to be back.  
>"Okay."<p>

Naga even seemed to notice her master's change in tone because she lightly poked her nose against Korra's side, begging to be rubbed.

"I think she was getting jealous." The avatar joked lightly, rubbing the dog like beast behind the ear before adding "You know….it amazes me how quickly she took up with you. I mean sure she's great with Tenzin's kids and would never hurt them but she has never taken up with someone as quickly as she did with you."

Asami was surprised by this. She had seen the polar bear dog lick Mako and Bolin on more than one occasion

"What?" she managed to question just as the creature nuzzled against her affectionately.

"She loves people but you're the first person she has fully trusted around me since I've been hurt….well besides Tenzin's brood and my parents. Mako even said that she growled at him when he came into my room to check on me while I was still unconscious." Korra explained, watching as the heiress petted Naga.

"You know…I wouldn't peg you as one who would take to animals." The southerner added after a few minutes of watching the two.

"It's not like I don't like them…I kind of never was around them before. I was always either in a lesson of some sort or going to galas with my dad. I didn't exactly have a normal childhood." Asami answered, trying to push Naga's massive head away as she tried to lick her.

"Well think you've got a friend for life." The avatar chuckled before adding "let's try to get some more shut eye before we have to get up…I don't want any more awkward ass questions form my cousins if I can help it.

Asami laughed at that and turned toward her, propping herself up in one arm.

"They interrogated you too huh?" she questioned, earning an exaggerated groan from the darker skinned girl who answered

Yeah _Eska _did….You got it lucky. Desna is the _slightly _less creepy of the two."


	22. Chapter 22

Breakfast was a quite affair the next morning though Korra seemed to be in better spirits than she had been sense the incident.

"You seem rather lively this morning." Desna noted though he soon returned to his breakfast.

"I've not been having so many nightmares recently." The avatar admitted, noticing the look that her cousins shared at that.

"That is good to hear…There for a while we were afraid that you'd never sleep." Tonraq commented earning a sigh from his daughter.

"That poison really messed me up." Korra admitted with a sigh before adding "though the pain isn't so bad now."

After breakfast Asami made her way outside with Naga, letting Korra have some time with her family before her session with Katara. Thinking back on the previous night she tried to sort out her muddled thoughts.

_Why did Korra's criticism hurt her so much? Was it because she was called a lair? Was it because the other girl didn't believe her?_

She was so busy wondering this that she didn't even notice when someone came outside.

"Asami…Do you have a minute?"  
>Senna's voice called her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Of course…what is it?" the engineer answered, closing the distance between the two of them.

"Tonraq was wanting me to go on the hunting trip with him and a few other families since we haven't been together much since he became chief. But I won't leave if Korra needs me, of course Korra is all for me going but you know how she is. Do you honestly think she's okay?" The woman stated, the last part causing Asami to chuckle.

"Korra is as stubborn as they come but she does seem to be doing better...at least emotionally." Asami answered, watching the hope return to the southerner's eyes as relief came over her face.

"I want to thank you for sticking by here during all of this…Not many people would leave their home to help an injured friend."

Senna's reply caused heat to crawl into Asami's face.

"It's no big deal. Korra's my best friend." She responded, only to be surprised when she was pulled into a hug.

Meanwhile Korra was getting ready to go to the healers hut before she turned toward her father

"Seriously you and Mom go and enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine…I have Asami and _these two_ said they were staying here for at least another two months to help." The avatar stated, earning a glare from her cousins when she mentioned them.

"I overheard your disagreement last night. Is everything ideal amongst you and Asami?" Eska questioned once Tonraq went to pack.

"Sprits what do you two do? Just eavesdrop?" Korra muttered, earning an eye roll from them both.

"You were shouting cousin…it is hard to not hear someone with that strident of a voice." Eska retorted, earning a blush.

"Fine, I did lose my temper last night….but we worked it out." The southerner admitted with a sigh before adding

"Let's go to Katara's and get this torture over with."


	23. Chapter 23

"These came for you two." Desna stated, tossing Asami an envelope before handing another to Korra.

"These are from Mako and Bolin…they evidently sent them together." Asami stated, chuckling as a hand drawn picture fell out of her envelope.

"Same ol' Bolin." Korra chuckled as she started reading one of the letters.

"Sprits Mako…No kidding about not knowing how to write a letter." The avatar muttered after a while, earning a questioning look from Asami.

"What did he say?" the engineer questioned, earning a snort.

"He is literally talking about the weather." Korra laughed, glancing over at Asami who groaned as she looked at her own letter from the fire bender.

"This is as weird as when he had started Saluting." She chuckled, causing both of them to start to laugh.

This action caused a smirk to come over Desna's face as he glanced over at his sister.

"I did not think of asking earlier, how did your rehabilitation go today Korra?" Eska asked, earning a questioning look from the young Avatar.

"Well evidently most of my block isn't physical now…though I have no idea what that even means." She answered earning a sigh from Desna.

"That it is no longer a physical barrier but some sort of mental or emotional problem such as fear." He stated, returning to the book he was reading.

"How do you know so much about this?" Korra asked.

"Unlike some people we paid attention in our studies." He deadpanned from behind the book.

"Father had us study spiritual matters…plus after mother became ill we began to study some things on our own." Eska explained in her usual dead tone.

"What is wrong with Aunt Malina anyway? I haven't saw her since I was like four." Korra asked, truly curious though the twins only shared a glance.

"She is ill Avatar….Though not so physically." Desna answered, giving his sister a sideways look as if to apologize for even saying it.

"Sorry…I just didn't remember ever hearing about her except in passing." Korra stated, only earning a nod.

"Nothing to fret over. We are of the same family after all." Eska responded nonchalantly before sighing and standing

"I am going to go for a walk. It is boring here." She announced, turning toward Desna.

"Do you wish to come along brother?"

Her twin sighed at this and sighed.

"Fine…Just keep that Polar dog away from me this time." He answered.


	24. Chapter 24

Korra couldn't help but smirk as she watched Desna and Asami stare down at the pai sho board in front of them.

"Damn. You are good." Desna muttered as Asami placed a piece onto the board, completing a harmony around the board.

"I didn't know you even could play." Korra stated, earning an odd chuckle.

"Eska and I played as children….we had to do something to pass the time." Desna retorted before glancing toward the clock before yawning.

"I'm retiring for the night. Goodnight." He stated, heading toward the room he shared with his sister.

"I should as well…goodnight." Eska stated, an odd smirk on her face as she retreated.

"Well that was…Bizarre." Asami stated, earning a laugh from Korra.

"They are bizarre." The avatar corrected, helping Asami put the pieces away.

I want to thank you for putting up with me for the past month…I'm sure I drove everyone at air temple island nuts." She added after a few minutes before sighing and smiling at the engineer.

"You can be a pain but I understand. I know that all of this has taken a toll on you." Asami replied, brushing off the apology.

Korra only smiled and leaned back, closing her eyes tiredly.

"You are way too nice. I was a jerk when I first met you….I stole your boyfriend and snapped your head off on countless occasions but you still take care of me."

To her surprise Asami gripped her hand gently.

"Hey…we agreed that whatever that was with Mako wouldn't come between us." The engineer reminded her gingerly, causing the other teen to blush and glance down.

"Yeah…I'm sorry though." The avatar sighed before squeezing her friend's hand before adding "why don't we go on to bed? You still look tired."


	25. Chapter 25

_Electricity pulsed through her, immobilizing her as she looked into the familiar but enraged gaze._

Korra awoke, glancing around though to her surprise a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Asami's voice asked soothingly causing a shudder to come from the avatar.

"Yeah…Bad dream." Korra answered, rubbing a hand over her face as she was reminded of the hateful glare.

"Want to talk about it?" the engineer's careful question caused Korra to sigh loudly.

"No because I know that dream will never happen." She answered, shaking out of the light embrace before laying down, pulling Asami down with her.

"how about we go back to sleep…I'm going to see if Katara won't let me try to stand tomorrow and I think I'll need your help." She added, feeling Asami relax as the distance between them closed.

"Do you think you're ready?" the raven haired girl questioned worriedly, earning a sigh.

"'Sami, I need to at least try. The worse thing that can happen is that I'll fall flat on my ass." The avatar's voice held a light tone as she rolled over to face Asami before adding "I know you'll not let me get too badly hurt or push myself too far, which is why I need you there."

Asami's heart fluttered as she heard that the other girl actually needed her, the fact almost surprising her since she had always felt incapable in comparison to Mako and Bolin.

"If you're sure." The engineer managed to stammer out lamely though this only earned a chuckle.

"what? Did I embarrass the elegant rich girl?" korra retorted, her voice playfully taunting—a sound that Asami had missed—as a grin spread over her face.

"I'll elegant, rich girl you in a minute _Avatar._" Asami retorted, lightly hitting the shorter girl in the face with a pillow.

Korra only laughed at this and threw it back at Asami, who caught it with no effort.

"lets just focus on sleep right now miss Ceo. " the bronze skinned teen stated, putting an arm around Asami.

"I hope this isn't too weird….I just…." She began only to be cut off.

"you cuddle in your sleep…I've noticed." Asami retorted, watching her friends face turn red in the dim moonlight so she backtracked slightly "don't worry I do the same thing."


	26. Chapter 26

Asami awoke unable to move, though she could only chuckle when she glanced down and saw that Korra had her arms wrapped around her waist, sleeping soundly.

Asami couldn't but to smile as a snore came from the younger girl who mumbled something before curling closer.

_At least she is sleeping..._

She thought, flushing slightly at the sleeping figure muttered again, though this time she could make out what she was saying, which caused the engineer to blush slightly.

_Is she….dreaming about me? Why would she say my name in her sleep?_

The engineer felt heat crawl into her face at the thoughts that ran through her mind.

_No…don't even think about that possibility. She's your best friend….the only one besides Mako and Bolin that doesn't judge you. You can't risk losing her._

She thought with a sigh as she felt the shorter girl shift again as her blue eyes slowly opened.

"Morning." Asami stated, grinning at the sudden flush that came over here friends' face.

"G'morning…spirits what time it is?" Korra replied with a yawn, looking over at the clock only to groan and sink back onto the bed before adding

"It's too early!"

Asami couldn't help but laugh at that, earning a half-hearted glare.

"What? Mornings are evil." The avatar growled, shoving a pillow over her face.

"Well our options are either get up now and get ready to face the day or sleep in and risk having your cousins interrogate us again." Asami retorted, listening to the muffled groan come from the other girl who slowly removed the pillow from her face.

"Fine I'm up. I defiantly do not want another round of Eska style twenty questions."

"Hey Asami, I hope I didn't creep you out or anything last night…it's just that ever since I started having these nightmare's it helps having someone there that I trust." Korra stated later that morning as Asami helped her with her hair.

"It's not a problem. I told you I'd be here if you needed anything and I meant that." The engineer replied, glad that the avatar's back was toward her so that she didn't see the blush.

"I know. I don't know how I could ever repay you for this. I'm pretty sure you wanted to punch me in the mouth on more than one occasion since the incident." Korra stated in a pessimistic tone as she thought back on how harsh she had been toward everyone.

Asami paused in her work and put a hand on Korra's shoulder, her voice taking on a earnest air as she spoke.

"I _know _This is hard for you, we all do." She assured, her hand lightly squeezing against her friend's skin as she added jokingly

"so unless you do want to run the risk of me punching you in the mouth I suggest you stop apologizing for the same thing fifteen hundred times."

Korra couldn't help but smile at that as she rested a hand on the paler one on her shoulder.

"Okay...you win." She responded, making the mental note to make all of this up to Asami some way.

"I apologize for the interruption however the healer Katara is waiting on the two of you." Eska's voice suddenly stated from the doorway, causing both of the girls to jump slightly, startled at the sudden intrusion.

"Thanks Eska."

The northern princess only gave a slight nod before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"They will be out shortly…Korra is just being her usual slow self." She told Katara as she entered the sitting room.

"I do not blame her…Mornings are not my preferred period of day either." Desna stated, sounding tired despite the fact that they had eaten breakfast an hour and half ago.


	27. Chapter 27

Her legs shook as she clasped Asami's hands into her own, using her arms to pull herself up out of the chair.

"Spirits this hurts!" the avatar growled, feeling unsteady though able to stand despite the deep set pain that throbbed through her bones.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Asami asked, her face etched with concern though the smaller girl only shook her head.

"I'm fine 'Sami. Don't worry…it doesn't hurt as bad as it did when the metal was being put in." Korra replied, offering a strained smile to the girl before adding "I'm hoping I can get back into shape in the next few months so that I can help the earth kingdom."

"I don't think you're ready to walk just yet Korra but soon." Katara stated, earning a groan and glare from the young Avatar.

"Fine…" she sighed, lowering herself slowly back into the chair.

"Can you bend anything more than air now?" The healer questioned, earning a sigh.

"Yeah…but every time I try to go into the Avatar state I start hallucinating. I see the Avatar state trying to attack me." Korra answered, glancing over at a now visibly worried Asami.

"Hmm…Perhaps you are subconsciously afraid to enter the state?" the elder woman responded, lips pressed into a tight line as she absorbed the information.

"I don't know….I just want to get back to one hundred percent." The avatar grumbled with a sigh.

"You'll get through this…don't worry okay?" Asami stated suddenly, earning a smile from the blue eyed girl who replied with only a simple

"Okay.


	28. Chapter 28

Glancing over at Asami's sleeping figure Korra sighed and slowly pushed herself toward the edge of the bed where Naga was laying.

"Hey girl…Do you want to help me?" she whispered, making sure her tone was too low to wake Asami.

The polar bear dog only huffed and sat up, tilting her head slightly to the side as if she was confused.

"I can't wait for Katara to give the Okay girl…I may not be able to walk right now but I can help build the muscles back." Korra muttered, reaching a hand out and resting it on the creature's muzzle before slowly sliding off the bed.

Her legs shook badly beneath her as she stood there, leaning heavily on her animal guide before inhaling and pushing away, standing on her own.

Her legs still felt heavy, as if her bones where lead though she assumed that this was just from being unable to walk for such a long time and the fire of straining sinew and muscle consumed most of her mind.

Korra only gritted her teeth and leaned against Naga once more, closing her eyes tightly as she mentally cursed herself.

"Korra! What…"

Asami's voice startled her out of her thoughts, causing her to look up to see her friend's wide jade eyes locked onto her.

"I wanted to see how long I could stand…if I could do it without someone holding onto me." Korra replied, earning a sigh from the Ceo who gave her a pointed look.

"You are so reckless." Asami chided as Korra sat back down onto the bed, her eyes suddenly dim with pent back emotion.

"Yeah well I can't always have you looking after me." The avatar replied with a sigh before turning toward the raven haired girl before adding

"Thanks for not letting me give up on myself."

Asami only smiled in response though something about the other girl's words sent a pang through her heart. However before Asami could speak the smaller built girl pulled her into a hug.

The action surprised the engineer, although it didn't take very long for her to relax.

"I'm sorry…Look….I'll stop being so doom and gloom. I know hearing this bothers you." Korra stated after a few minutes, suddenly looking sheepish.

"You can be whatever you want around me Korra." Asami assured, only to earn a chuckle.

"I'll remember that….Thanks Asami." The avatar retorted before closing her eyes.

The avatar awoke to a spasm in her upper thigh, though she bit her lip to keep from waking up Asami who was sleeping peacefully beside of her.

Groaning inwardly the universal bender used a small amount of fire bending to heat the cramping area before quickly summoning water from a vase nearby and using it to completely relax the tight muscle.

Sighing the teen leaned back and banished the water back into the glass before nervously glancing over at Asami who was still sleeping soundly.

_Why does she wear so much makeup? She's beautiful anyway._

She thought, mentally scolding herself soon after.

_Shut up Korra….There's no way that she would ever feel that way toward you….not in a million years!_

Pinching the brim of her nose the young avatar sighed before looking back toward the Ceo, her eyes tracing the perfect form of the heiress's full lips and smooth skin. Both which was usually covered in layers of makeup but was now bare.

_Spirits…What am I doing?_

Korra thought angrily, quickly turning her back toward the sleeping figure before even weirder thoughts took over.

The avatar however couldn't seem to fall back asleep, despite it only being eight in the morning—a time when she was usually still asleep—so with a groan she slowly sat up, grabbing a notepad off of her bedside table before beginning to write replies to Mako and Bolin.


	29. Chapter 29

"Asami, you need a day to yourself like…Not being on Avatar duty." Korra stated, earning a questioning glance.

"But…" Asami began, only to be cut off by her best friend's pointed look.

"I'll just be seeing how long I can stand. Like yesterday." Korra argued softly, earning a glare and a sigh

"Fine."

Korra knew that she had someway offended Asami by the way that she spoke.

_Shit_

The avatar mentally yelled as she reached over and put a hand on the heiress's

"I just want you to get some rest…that's all. You've been taking care of me a lot lately and you deserve a break."

As she said these words she could see Asami's eyes soften.

"Okay Korra….just don't overdo it okay?" the inventor responded, squeezing the other teen's hand that lay atop her own.

"I won't." Korra assured, smiling gently at the taller figure who couldn't help but grin back.

"Well…Let's get you to Katara's hut then." Asami relented, seeing the deep bedded concern in her friend's gaze.

Korra groaned in frustration as she sunk back down into her chair, head buried in her hands.

"But she's a girl Katara…how can one girl have feelings for another?" she stated, earning a chuckle from the older water bender.

"Love is blind Korra. It does not judge by gender, skin color, height, weight, or ability." Katara answered, only to earn a glare.

"But what should I do? I mean she's my best friend and I sure as hell don't want to lose her!" the teen exclaimed, only to earn a smile.

"That is up to you young one."

Meanwhile Asami was walking around the village, Naga following closely at her side as they made their way through the streets. No one seemed phased by the new comer, having taken one look at the familiar beast beside of her to know why she was there.

Asami paused to glance over the wares that a elderly woman was selling from a small stall beside the road. Her eyes landing on a pair of arm bands that seemed to be made out of a thick fabric.

Her mind instantly flashed back to how Korra would sometimes jerk way from any contact at the entry point of the mercury; obviously being reminded of the pain of the liquid metal being bent into her.


	30. Chapter 30

Korra groaned as she let her cousins help her unto the bed, her muscles screaming out at her as attempted to take a step, only to almost fall.

"Don't be foolish cousin, you are still too injured." Eska stated, helping the Avatar to regain her balance.

"Too injured my ass." Korra bit back, glaring at her cousin who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Obstinate avatar." Desna muttered as the almost eighteen year old fell back unto the bed.

Korra glared at them though didn't say anything, the thoughts that were running through her head at such a speed that she barely heard their nagging.

When Asami got back she found the avatar sprawled across the bed, snoring rather loudly. Asami just chuckled and placed the small parcel that she had brought with her onto the bedside table before heading out of the room.

Korra awoke with a start, her lower back cramping from exertion.

"What the flame-o….Naga, get your nose off my stomach and let me sit up." The southerner grumbled, gently pushing the polar bear dog off her before sitting up, stretching.

"'bout time you wake up. We've been waiting on you to wake up so that we could have dinner." Asami stated from the desk nearby, causing Korra to jump slightly.

"Monkey feathers! Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed, only earning another laugh.

"Sorry. I thought I'd write some responses to Mr. Smooth talker and Bolin." Asami answered, earning a laugh.

"Any luck? I couldn't figure out how to respond to Mr. Weatherman." The avatar inquired, earning an eye roll.

"What do you think? Let's go have dinner before your cousins drag us down there." The heiress retorted, earning a nod.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Korra agreed, earning an unladylike snort from the ceo.

"You are _always _hungry." Asami snickered, helping her friend to her feet and into the chair.

"What do you know…the dead has reanimated." Desna stated, chuckling and earning a surprised look from his cousin.

"Did you just….make a joke?" she questioned, earning a smirk.

"Korra…Don't start. Come on let's go eat before you stick your foot in your mouth." Asami retorted, rolling her eyes at the avatar's snide comments toward the twins.

The meal went by with no incident, though to Korra's surprise the twins and Asami found it almost easy to talk to each other—even if the twins still had an annoying toneless pitch.

After dinner the northern chiefs excused themselves from the house, leaving Korra and Asami alone.

"Oh yeah. I forgot but I picked you up something today while I was in the town today." Asami stated suddenly before heading back toward Korra's room, returning minutes later with the small pack that she had left there earlier.

"What? Why did you get me anything?" Korra asked, confused as the engineer thrust the parcel into her hands.

"I noticed how you're paranoid about people touching you after what happened so I though these would help you feel more protected." Asami answered taking a seat as Korra opened the package.

Inside the package was a pair of navy blue gloves that would reach up to Korra's biceps.

"Thanks…You shouldn't have…" Korra began, only to get cut off by the engineer.

"Don't you even dare say it! I would do anything to help you through this...and this was nothing." Asami stated, noticing how her friend seemed to tear up slightly at the gesture.

"Thanks…A lot Asami." She stated, surprised that anyone had noticed her discomfort since the attack had happened.

To be honest Korra had no idea what to say in that moment, not with the conversation she and Katara had earlier still floating through her mind. She just knew that she wanted to repay Asami in some way.

"Do you like them?" Asami asked, her face full of worry. Startling Korra out of her thoughts.

"I do…I just don't know what to say." Korra responded, smiling slightly as she moved to hug the taller girl.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad that you like them." Asami retorted, returning the quick embrace.

After they broke away Korra gingerly pulled the thick, soft gloves over her arms before looking up at the engineer.

"What made you get these?" she inquired, surprised at how thick yet comfortable the fingerless gloves were.

"I was just looking though some things an old lady was selling and saw these laying there, though I thought they were wristbands at first but I instantly thought that they may help you feel more comfortable." She answered honestly, a light flush coming over her face.

Korra was honestly shocked by the bluntness in Asami's answer though it made her smile.

_How did she notice that I flinch every time? No one has seemed to notice._

"Thanks again…this was really thoughtful." Korra stated awkwardly, though she smiled a bit more before asking

"What do you want to do tonight? Since the two oddballs went out for a while."

Asami laughed aloud at that and shrugged.

"I don't know…What would you want to do?" came the answer.

"I have no idea." The blue eyed teen responded before adding "how was your day off?"

Asami sent her a look at that though she only chuckled

"well I got licked half to death by a over friendly Polar dog, Naga almost stepped on me while chasing someone's camel yak and got hit in the face by a stray snowball while a bunch of kids were playing in the street." Asami answered, earning a laugh from the bronze skinned girl.

"Man, keep on having days like that and you'll never want to come back here." The avatar stated, earning a small smirk.

"Actually I am glad I came…This place is more quite than republic city. It's a nice change of pace." Asami responded, closing her eyes as she leaned back onto the couch.

Something about her friend's statement sent a wave of delight through Korra; who—despite this—felt like teasing the slightly older girl a bit.

"What?!" Korra began, faking a gasp of surprise before continuing

"The city girl actually enjoys the dirty, country life?"

The next thing the Avatar knew was that a cushion had smacked her in the face.

"Shut up _Avatar._" Asami ordered light heartedly as she caught the pillow as it was redirected at her.

"I don't think you're strong enough to make me Ms. Sato." Korra laughed, the light that had been gone for so long returning to her eyes as their banter continued.

Asami only arched an eyebrow at that as a smirk painted itself on her lips.

"Would you like to bet on that?"

Korra just snickered at that, all her worry forgotten for the moment.

"Nah…I've seen you fight. You'd wipe the floor with me in this state." She replied after a few minutes, though she sent a small blast of air toward Asami, causing the elegant girl to fall onto the floor.

"You are so going to pay for that!" Asami stated, laughing lightly despite trying to act angry as she got to her feet.

_At least she's starting to act like her old self a bit._

She thought as the injured girl tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't resist." Korra stated after finally catching her breath, earning a light glare.

"I forgive you but I will still get you back for this." The heiress replied simply.

Korra however was only slightly worried since there were no traces of anger in her emerald eyes though instead there was a playful spark that rarely made itself known.


	31. Chapter 31

Much later that night Korra glanced over at Asami, who was sleeping somewhere among a large lump of covers. The sight made Korra chuckle as she slowly sat up at the side of her bed and used metal bending to pull the chair closer.

After getting off the bed and into the chair on her own she quietly rolled her way toward the living room, Naga following close nearby.

Once in the living room Korra slowly stood, earning a whine from Naga who sat only a few steps away.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine." She told the polar bear dog however then a voice came from the kitchen.

"I will laugh when you fall." turning she saw that it was Desna that had spoken, leaned lazily against the doorframe that lead toward the kitchen.

"Go away Desna." She grumbled, only to earn a huff and smirk.

"All this to impress a girl. Pitiful." He retorted causing Korra to get flustered and lose her balance, falling back into the wheelchair.

"What? How did you…." She stammered, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Both of you are oblivious…_great._" He muttered, closing the distance between them and extending his hand.

"Here…I will keep you from falling but I warn you…it is clear you are in no condition to go more than a few paces." He added, earning a surprised look and a nod as she let him help her to her feet.

Much to Korra's surprise and distain he was right. Because after she had taken around three steps her legs gave out, though he caught her before she could fall.

"I'll let the healer know that you will be ready to begin relearning to walk soon…just no more of this drivel." Desna stated before leaving the room.

After catching her break Korra made her way back into her room and into bed, the movement causing Asami to wake up.

"Korra? Are you okay?" the raven haired girl asked, earning a sigh.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." The southerner answered, only to have a pair of arms wrap around her a few seconds later.

"Want to talk about whatever's bothering you?" Asami questioned, earning a sigh.

"Have you ever wanted to do something but was so afraid that you would screw up and lose something important to you that you didn't know what to do?" Korra questioned after a while, only to feel Asami sigh against her.

"Yes, I have. Why do you ask?" The heiress replied in a measured tone, wondering where all of this could be going.

"There's something I want to do but I've just been so afraid." Korra began though she shuddenly felt too shy to say anything

"it's not that important….let's just go back to bed."

Reluctantly Asami agreed, breaking the hug only to have the other girl curl close to her beneath the covers.

_She'd be so freaked out if I told her._

Korra thought sadly, closing her eyes in order to fight the burning sensation at the back of her eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

"Is it just me or is Korra acting weird?" Asami asked the twins as she waited on the Avatar to finish fixing her hair.

"Cousin is being a bit odd." Eska agreed, just as a loud curse came from upstairs.

"The two of you finish your meal…I'll go check on her." Desna stated, heading toward his cousin's room.

As soon as he looked in he scoffed in amusement.

"If your hair is that hard to style why not just cut it?" he stated, startling her.

"Spirits! What is up with you two popping out of nowhere?!" she exclaimed, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Is it that hard to put your hair up?" he questioned, ignoring the slight insult.

"I still feel like I weigh seventy pounds more than I should." Korra answered, letting him have the brush.

"Yet you are too tenacious to ask for help." Her cousin stated, earning an irritated huff.

"What does _that_ even mean?" she growled, earning a chuckle—though it sounded choked.

After a few minutes of silence the Avatar sighed, shoulders suddenly slumping.

"Do you think it would be better to cut it?" she asked meekly, earning a surprised look.

"It would be more manageable." He answered, noticing how nervous she seemed to be.

"Will you do it?"

The question was almost a whisper though the northern prince only nodded as he answered

"Certainly."

Korra noticed the look of shock on Asami's face as soon as she was wheeled into the kitchen.

"She decided to make it easier on everyone." Desna deadpanned, though it was obviously some kind of joke between the two cousins because Korra backed the wheel chair into his stomach.

"I think it suits her." Asami stated finally, causing Korra to blush and advert her gaze.

"Uh thanks…." She replied lamely, causing the twins to share a look.

"Your cousin told me of your little experiment last night…he thinks that you might be ready to start the next phase of rehabilitation. It's because of Asami isn't it?" Katara asked, earning a dirty look from Korra.

"I have seen how tired she gets…I want to be able to do enough on my own to give her a break. I mean I can't help with anything while stuck in this stupid contraption!" The teen admitted, almost yelling by the end of it.

"I see…Desna seemed concerned that you were trying to rush things to impress Asami." Katara replied with a smile.

"Desna's never concerned about anything for one and for two I'm not trying to impress anybody!" Korra snapped, only to earn a chuckle.

"Calm down tiger shark…no need get offensive. Let's start on the usual then we'll start on the walking tomorrow when Asami's back here with you." The elderly woman stated, earning a glower from her former student.

"I'm not offensive!" she retorted, only to earn an amused look.

Meanwhile while Asami busied herself making a call to future industries to check on things Eska and Desna were in their room. The latter sprawled into a chair.

"How dense can two people be? Asami basically is pitching her affections at the avatar's feet yet cousin is clueless." He complained, earning an amused look.

"Cousin Korra shares the same sentiment toward her…however values their friendship on a much too high standard to just be frank." Eska replied earning an annoyed huff.

"Is it odd that I wish they would become infixed with each other so that their awkward…._seducing_ would cease?" Desna retorted.


	33. Chapter 33

Korra awoke earlier than usual the following day, though she didn't try to get up in fear of waking Asami who was still sleeping, curled up beside of her.

_Great…I have nothing to distract me and she just has to look perfect without even trying._

The avatar thought with a sigh, closing her eyes as if trying to go back to sleep even though she knew that sleep wouldn't come.

_Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend….This is gonna make things so weird and awkward!_

Her thoughts practically screamed as she glanced over at the peaceful figure beside of her, her mind swirling with doubt as her eyes traced over her friend's face, taking in everything about the makeup less face.

_How do I even know that I feel that way about her?_

Korra wondered, though her face grew flushed when the taller girl repositioned herself in her sleep so that her head was almost resting on Korra's shoulder.

_Damn...She's beautiful. _

The avatar mentally cursed herself for the notion as she looked away, her heart racing as the other girl's lavender scented perfume engulfed her senses.

_Come on Korra…You didn't get this nervous with Mako!_

The teen tried to tell herself, though the thought just caused her to want to snort in sarcasm.

_No you just kissed him and stole him from the girl that you ended up with a crush on!_

Glancing down at the Engineer once again she thought about what it would be like to kiss the raven haired industrialist.

_She'll never know if I'd kiss her now would she?_

The southerner thought, blushing at the mere thought though curiosity soon got the best of her and in a careful, quick motion she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against the sleeping figure's lips before quickly pulling away and turning her back toward the industrialist.

_What the fuck did I just do? _

She wondered, her face turning red as she tried to calm her heartrate.

However then her breathing almost stopped when she felt movement from beside of her.

"Well that was some wakeup call."

She wished that she could bend herself into the ground as she heard Asami's voice, though the Heiress only chuckled and added

"Well that takes care of one problem I was having."

The last part caught the avatar's attention, causing her to turn over slightly.

"What?" She managed to croak out, only to earn a laugh.

"I actually have been trying to figure out how to ask you out since we got back from hunting air benders." Asami admitted, causing Korra to sit up.

"What, why didn't you say something? I wouldn't have been wrecking my brain trying to come up with a way to tell you!" The universal bender asked, earning a laugh.

"Well to be honest I wasn't sure that you would like another girl." Asami responded, blushing lightly.

"Well I've always kinda saw men and women as the same." Korra announced, rubbing the back of her neck as she adverted her gaze.

"We're really not that different. Though I don't kiss people while they are asleep!" Asami retorted, watching as her crush stammered to apologize though Korra could get an explanation out she cut the bronze skinned girl off with a quick kiss.

"I just wait until they are awake." She teased as she pulled away, earning a flustered smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to all the people who has actually read this story and/or left a review.


	34. Chapter 34

Sweat poured down her face as she forced her legs to move in spite of the pain of straining muscle that filled her legs, crossing over every other deep set ache that still lingered slightly from Zaheer's attack.

"Perhaps we should stop for the day." Katara began, only to be cut off by a glare.

"No…I am sick and tired of just being useless! I'm not giving up…" Korra snapped, struggling forward. The metal bars slick under her sweaty palms as she struggled toward the end of the parallel bars before staggering toward Asami who was waiting nearby.

Both women watched in awe as the young avatar slowly closed the distance between the two of them, collapsing into her arms.

"I actually did it." She panted, tears suddenly springing to her eyes as she hugged Asami who returned the embrace.

"I told you that you couldn't give up." The engineer replied.

Meanwhile in the corner of the room the northern chiefs shared a look, a small smile on their faces as they watched the scene play out.

After Korra was returned to the chair, panting softly from the small walk, despite the fact that she had leaned heavily on Asami.

"Good job cousin….I am glad that you are getting well once more." Eska stated, earning a surprised look.

"Thanks Eska." The avatar replied, a smirk coming over her face.

Once they had returned to the house the twins vanished into the kitchen and had basically dared either of them to follow them.

"What in the world is up with them?" Korra asked leaning her head against Asami's shoulder as they sat on the couch.

"Believe it or not I believe that they do care about you and your family in some way." Asami replied, running her fingers through Korra's hair, causing the slightly younger girl to glance up questionably though she didn't ask anything.

"Maybe but I still think they are trying to poison me or something." Korra muttered, only to have a glob of water to levitate over her head before bursting, drenching her.

"Spirits! That's cold!" the avatar exclaimed, quickly water bending herself dry.

Asami chuckled in amusement before retorting

"I think you just need to lay off them before they end up freezing your mouth shut." The non-bender advised with a chuckle, earning a halfhearted glare from Korra.

"You are lucky I am tired or you'd be wearing this water." She grumbled before sending the water into a nearby potted tiger Lilly plant.

Asami only gave the smaller girl a skeptical look

"You really want to do that?" she challenged, causing Korra to glance down and rub at the back of her neck.

"No…not really." The avatar admitted, earning a laugh as Asami's daring expression relaxed.

"That's what I thought." Asami retorted with a smirk as they settled back down onto the couch.

Korra just laughed and closed her eyes, relaxing against the taller figure before asking softly

"So what are we now?"

Asami chuckled a bit as she continued to run her fingers through the avatars choppy hair before answering

"Well that depends on you. I want us to take this at a comfortable pace for the both of us."

Korra nodded tiredly, nestling closer.

"How about we talk about this later? Why don't you just for now?" Asami retorted, earning a sleepy nod.

When Eska and Desna returned to the living room Korra was sleeping with her head resting on Asami's lap.

"Are you two…?" Desna questioned, arching an eyebrow between the two.

"We're something. Though I was just lucky enough to be awake when she kissed me this morning." Asami answered, chuckling.

"Korra is brash…least this worked in her favor." Eska stated, her voice actually holding a hint of fondness.

"You seemed happy for her earlier." The engineer stated after a few minutes, causing the two to exchange looks.

"Despite our differences we are not our father nor do we hate Korra." Desna admitted with a sigh.

"I know how being compared to people feels." Asami stated, earning a surprised look from both them.

"Then you are more different than we had you pegged for." Eska retorted, earning a smirk.

"Let me guess…You saw a weak nonbender who relied on others for protection and who had been spoiled their whole life." Asami retorted, earning a surprised look.

The three continued to talk for a while; until Korra awoke, yawning and mumbling about how hard the couch was.


	35. Chapter 35

Korra couldn't help but laugh as she saw the shocked look on Eska's face, her makeup smeared down her cheeks.

"That was a cheap shot Avatar." The northerner growled, only to earn an amused snort from her brother who was seated against Naga nearby.

"Maybe but she still managed to beat you at water bending." He retorted, feeding a piece of seal jerky to the polar bear dog.

"Shut up." Eska retorted, glaring over at her brother who just continued to look amused as he idly scratched Naga behind the ear, earning a yawn from the massive beast.

Eska hissed toward her brother before stalking into the house.

"Wow…talk about a sore loser." Korra chuckled, slowly lowering herself down into her chair as she turned to her other cousin who just shrugged.

"She is only upset because her makeup has been messed up." He retorted, causing Korra to burst into laughter.

Asami glanced outside from where she was putting wood on the fire, seeing something that she never imagined that she would see. Korra was actually talking to Desna.

"Asami, you better reign in your girlfriend before she exhausts herself." Eska stated after coming back into the room after fixing her eye shadow.

"She's stubborn. Two days and she's going overboard." Asami sighed, shaking her head at her own words.

"Perhaps she will calm down when aunt and uncle return." Eska replied.

Korra came inside a few minutes later, her skin flushed from the cold but her blue eyes alight in a way that Asami hadn't seen since she had been injured.

"Are you ready to eat yet or are you going to _train_ some more." Asami asked, making air quotients at the word train because she knew that Korra had been mostly goofing off.

Korra blushed at the light jab though she just gave her girlfriend a Pouty look.

"Oh come on…I've been stuck in that chair forever now! Is it too much to ask to get some exercise?" Korra retorted, earning an eye roll.

"Exercise? With how hard you've been working with Katara lately one would think that you had enough exercise!" she retorted, causing the avatar to cross her arms.

"That does not count!" Korra argued, only earning a chuckle as Asami pushed her toward the kitchen.

"Well when you start taking cramps tonight don't expect me to help you." The engineer countered, causing the twins to exchange amused glances.

The new couple's lighthearted banter continued during dinner with one of the twins sometimes adding their own jabs though the atmosphere stayed relaxed.

However suddenly Naga let out a low howl and bark before running toward the door, which opened just minutes later revealing Tonraq and Senna.

"You're back early." Korra stated, wheeling her way toward them while mentally cursing herself for pushing herself too much that day during her sparring match with Eska.

"We also got so much meat that I won't have to go out again for six weeks yet." Tonraq stated before motioning toward Senna as he added "Your mother also was worried sick about you."

Korra laughed at that and shook her head, non-too surprised by this.

"Mom, I said I would be fine." She retorted before adding "and before you ask we did fine…Evidently Aunt Malina taught the royal brats how to cook."

The twins rolled their eyes at the jab.

"Someone had to Cousin, otherwise Asami would have had to carry all the burden." Eska retorted only for Desna to add

"Right, you succeeded to burn our breakfast yesterday."

Korra's face flushed at that, remembering how panicked Asami had been.

"Oh shut up."

"Wait…You cooked? But how, you…." Senna began only to earn a smirk from their daughter.

Slowly Korra rose from the chair, her overused muscles protesting greatly as she walked toward them.

"how….When…" Tonraq gasped, earning a chuckle.

"two days ago…though I swear I pulled every muscle in my lower body today." Korra answered.


	36. Chapter 36

Korra awoke with a start as if her heart would beat out of her chest, the eerie feeling causing her to glance around the room; although she saw nothing.

_Then what woke me up?_

She wondered, however then a soft sob caught her attention and turning she saw that the mound of blankets that was her girlfriend was shaking violently.

"Asami? What's wrong?" Korra asked, softly putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder though.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Asami questioned, sitting up while trying her best to wipe away her tears.

"No, I woke up with a pain in my leg. But I'd like to know what's wrong?" Korra lied, feeling an instant pang of guilt though she didn't want to upset the other girl farther.

"I told your cousins about my parents….though it evidently triggered the nightmares again." The ceo answered honestly, only to feel arms wrap around her almost instantly.

"Nightmare's about your mom right?" Korra guessed, earning a confused look.

"How did you know what happened to my mom?" Asami sniffled, earning a sigh.

"Tenzin and Lin before the Equalist trap." The avatar answered honestly, rubbing her girlfriend's back as silence fell over them.

"I saw it happen Korra…" Asami sobbed after a while, turning to bury her face against the shorter girl's shoulder.

Korra only tightened her embrace and rested her lips against the girl's raven hair.

"It's okay….just think of the good times instead okay?" the avatar advised, repeating the same words that Asami had told her countless times.

After Asami had fallen asleep Korra lay back, one arm protectively still around the heiress's torso and closed her eyes; though this time not for sleep.

"_Raava…You let me know that she was upset didn't you?" _she questioned as the spirit word shimmered around her.

"_The bond will always connect the two of you._" Came the echoed answer


	37. Chapter 37

Korra awoke drenched in sweat and surrounded by blankets, groaning slightly she detangled herself from the covers and moved to lay on top of them; although she was careful not to wake Asami who was still sleeping soundly.

Turning to face the form of her sleeping girlfriend she couldn't help but smile. The events of the past few days playing over in her mind as she put an arm over the taller figure.

Her mind fell back to how she had eventually brought up being a couple with the ceo.

She had stammered out the question in middle of a conversation, earning a laugh from her now girlfriend who had agreed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Asami curling closer against her, whimpering lightly.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked, tightening her hold on the engineer who sighed.

"Yeah….Did I wake you?" Asami asked, looking up.

Korra just shook her head "Nope, I woke up in a ball of sweat because I'd gotten caught in your web of blankets." She answered, hoping that her teasing would lighten the mood.

Asami laughed and rested her head against the avatar's chest.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to bake you." She retorted jokingly, kissing the darker skinned girl's cheek.

Korra laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll forgive you….this time." She retorted, feeling relief as she noticed how relaxed that Asami was.

_Thank spirits that she's not upset. I don't want her to go through the same crap I did._

"This time?" Asami challenged lightly, earning a look.

"Next time I might get mad." Korra retorted, trying to look serious though she failed completely.

Asami only chuckled at that and scoffed.

"sure." She retorted, earning a look before Korra just grinned as she flipped onto her back and closed her eyes.

"You're the one person that I can't seem to get mad at." The avatar admitted, putting an arm behind her head as she pulled her girlfriend closer.


	38. Chapter 38

"Once I start getting stronger I want to head toward the earth kingdom." Korra stated at breakfast that morning, earning a sigh from both her parents.

"A soldier has stepped up to help…why don't you just leave it to them?" Tonraq retorted, earning a sigh from his daughter.

"No…I'm the avatar. I need to help." Korra argued, causing her cousins to look at each other.

"Cousin…If I were you I would take it easy for now." Eska stated, earning a glare.

"That's easy for you to say, you've been handed everything your whole life!"

Korra's response caused the two to visibly flinch, though the movement was still so slight that no one seemingly noticed.

"Korra!" Senna admonished, though the avatar just stalked off.

"Sorry about her." Asami sighed, earning a look from the twins.

"We are used to the avatar's moods." Desna retorted, waving it off as he continued his meal though the fact that he lightly touched his sister's hand did not fly past Asami, who stood up.

"Excuse me while I go try to talk some sense into a stubborn Avatar." She stated, following Korra.

"I apologize for my daughter's rudeness." Tonraq stated, earning a sigh.

"Oh so you're taking their side?" Korra growled, her back toward Asami who sighed.

"No…I just don't want you pushing yourself too far too fast." The engineer replied before sinking onto the bed beside of her girlfriend who pouted at her.

Asami sighed and put her hand on Korra's shoulder, calling the southerner's attention to her.

"I'm sorry but I don't want you to get hurt by pushing yourself too hard. You have no _idea _how I felt when you got hurt. I honestly thought you were going to die right in front of me….I don't want to have to face that again Korra." The engineer admitted, tearing up as she spoke.

Korra's eyes grew wide as she heard this, her annoyance quickly melting away as she reached up to wipe away a stray tear from the engineer's face.

"Hey…I didn't so don't think about it anymore, okay? I'll wait until I am a bit stronger but I really want to help settle things. Do you think that would be alright?" Korra bargained, pulling Asami into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Korra apologized after a while, fully understanding her girlfriend's thoughts now

"I guess I didn't understand why everyone was against it…Now I understand."


	39. Chapter 39

"Look…I'm sorry for being a pompous ass back there." Korra told her cousin's later that night, earning a surprised look in response, though that melted quickly enough back into the twin's usual mask.

"You are _always _a pompous ass." Desna retorted, causing the avatar to sigh.

"Look…I know we might not be close or anything but it gave me no right to say what I did." Korra admitted, causing the two to exchange looks.

"We accept your apology, cousin." Eska stated, though as she turned away Korra could have sworn she saw a flash of sadness flicker in the slightly younger teen's eyes.

"I can't explain it Asami….I have _Never _seen any reaction from them before. The closest thing to emotional they've ever gotten was during the harmonic convergence." Korra stated as she lay back unto the bed, earning a sigh from Asami who was sketching something at the desk across the room.

"You didn't stop to think that maybe that was a mask? That they just don't express themselves around people?" The engineer replied, not looking up from her paper.

The avatar sighed again and rolled onto her stomach, her face scrunching as if she was deep in thought.

"But why would someone act like that? I mean honestly I've seen more reaction from a Ming snake than I have them." She wondered aloud, earning a shrug.

"If you're that curious why don't you try to get to know them? They're not going to feed you to dark spirits or something." Asami muttered, erasing something from the paper before scribbling something else.

"You don't know…They might. I'm sure Eska still thinks I wanted to marry Bolin myself or something." The avatar chuckled, earning a light laugh.

"Didn't you two go out like once or something?" The emerald eyed girl stated in response, earning a laugh.

"That was a disaster that I don't want to talk about. I'd be more willing to kiss a moose lion in the mouth than to relive all of that mess!" Korra exclaimed, only to cause her girlfriend to start laughing harder.

"Was Bolin that bad or was that when you basically made Mako cheat on me?" Asami retorted after calming down, causing the bronze skinned girl to blush violently.

"Uhm….Well….I…"

Lost for words the universal bender wrecked her brain for something to say, though she found no excuse suitable.

Asami only laughed and shook her head as she stood up and climbed up onto the bed.

"Korra, I already know. Bolin told me that _whole _story." She giggled after watching her girlfriend make a fool out of herself for several minutes.

"Then why did you ask if you already knew?" Korra demanded as she sat up, sounding angry though the color in her cheeks showed how embarrassed she was.

The ceo just shrugged and sat back against the pillows as she answered

"Honestly I just wanted to see what you would say."

Falling back onto the bed beside of the other girl, she shot Asami a dirty look.

"You better be glad that you're cute." She stated, causing the Ceo to blush and look away.

Meanwhile outside Eska sat with her back against Naga, the hood to the parka that she wore pulled up around her face as she stared out onto the bleak darkness that was the ocean.

"Sister…sitting out here lamenting will not change the past." Desna's voice stated though he took a seat beside his twin who leaned against him.

"I know brother…It is only that….Sometimes I wish…" She began, though she did not dare continue the thought.

Desna closed his eyes as he leaned back against the polar bear dog, one arm finding its way around his sister's shoulders.

"I know…I long for that as well."

He could feel Eska move closer to him, her head finding itself resting against the crook of his neck though he didn't open his eyes.

"I think no less of you for feeling badly….Nor will anyone here." He assured, letting the façade drop as he added bitterly

"Father is not here to make his stupid affronts."


	40. Chapter 40

Eska sat up in bed, her knees drawn to her chest as she tried to fight the thoughts that had been swirling through her mind. Glancing over at her brother who was sleeping beside of her before climbing out of bed and padded her way over to the widow.

"Eska? What are you doing awake at this hour?" Desna's sleepy tone asked as he propped himself up with one arm to look at her.

"I could not sleep, my mind will not shut down." She admitted, only to find a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.

"I understand your feelings Eska. If I could have done something to have make father stop I would have." Desna stated, earning a sigh as his twin leaned back against him.

"I kept telling myself that things would get better…." She admitted, her voice wavering as she turned and buried her face into her brothers tank top.

"So did I Sister."

Desna replied he admitted, a sharp peg of hatred rushing through him at the sight of his sister so upset.

Rubbing his sister's back he closed his eyes as he fought the anger and hatred that was filling him.

"Let's trust the avatar and her partner….after all Korra is family." He suggested, the concern leaking into his tone.

"Family…What is the meaning of that! You and mother are the only family I have had." Eska hissed, her body shuddering and causing her brother to reposition himself.

Desna sighed at that, knowing exactly where all of this was coming from.


	41. Chapter 41

The first thing that Korra had noticed at breakfast the next morning was that Naga and Eska were nowhere to be seen.

"Eska decided to borrow your polar bear dog." Desna had replied, though something about the bags under his eyes caused the avatar to bite back the complaint that had rose onto her tongue.

"I thought that you two hated animals." She said instead, watching in shock when Desna's eyes clouded with anger as he put down his cup of tea.

"Actually that would have been _father_." He responded in the usual monotone though this time, Korra could hear the slight hint of bitterness.

Tonraq glanced between the two teens, surprise written across his face.

_Korra's not overreacting about Naga, What is going on?_

He wondered though he just continued to eat, as if he hadn't noticed the exchange.

"Sorry….That's what I get for assuming too much." Korra stated, hoping to smooth over everything before it got out of hand.

"That is why one should not _presume_ anything." Her cousin retorted as he continued eating.

_Something is defiantly up with those two. _

Korra thought, though her thoughts were cut short by the sound of the front door closing.

"I hope you did not object that I lent your pet." Eska stated, though something about her colorless tone seemed different, as if it were a strain to even speak.

"No, it's fine." The avatar answered, glancing over at the large white creature that seemed to still be in good condition.

Without another word Eska turned and left the room, going in the direction of the room that she shared with her brother.

"Excuse me uncle. I must go see if she is alright." Desna sighed before leaving the room.

"I don't get it, why would Eska suddenly like animals and why did Desna seem like he was going to conk out at breakfast?" Korra questioned, dodging a blow from Asami as they sparred in an empty hut nearby.

"I don't think that they are telling you everything. I mean seriously would Naga let anyone ride her that she didn't like?" Asami retorted, though something about the conversation at breakfast that morning seemed oddly familiar.

"No but that still doesn't explain it. I mean it's obvious that they weren't bothered by their dad being killed." Korra retorted, wincing at her own words as she recalled that _she _had been the one to destroy him.

"Don't you think that there may have been reason for that?" Asami retorted, landing an open handed blow against her girlfriend's side.

Yelping, Korra stepped back and tried to throw a punch. However besides connecting with the engineer's arm where it was attended it missed all together.

"Damn it." She cursed as another light blow landed against her—this time to her upper arm—before replying  
>"I don't know…I mean they grew up in a palace. I'm sure that living with Unalaq couldn't have been that bad!" <p>

Asami only rolled her eyes at that closed mindedness from her girlfriend before returning her full attention to their sparring.

After a while Korra lowered her stance, panting lightly as she sat down onto the floor.

"Why am I so tired? Honestly….I feel like I have a tone of platinum armor on." She complained, the edge of her vision becoming blurry.

Asami felt a feeling similar to electricity run through her as she watched as her girlfriend suddenly aimed a blast of fire at seemingly thin air, the action catching a part of the rug on fire. However before she had time to react a wave of water put it out.

"What happened? Why is she attacking?"

Turning in mild surprise she saw that it was Eska who had doused the flames.

"I don't know…We were sparring then she kind of blanked out." Asami answered, panic running through her as Korra suddenly became very still.

"Desna go fetch Katara….I shall help Asami transport Korra into the healer's hut." The northern chieftain stated as she came over to their side.

Asami was worried, not moving from beside of the avatar's bed as they waited for her to wake up.

"You should eat something. It shall not help if you become ill as well." Desna stated, surprising Asami by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But what if….." The engineer began to argue, causing the twins to look at each other before Eska replied

"I will sit with her. If she should awaken before you return I shall alert you."

Knowing that she couldn't argue with the twins Asami slowly agreed, following Desna out of the room and into the kitchen.

Eska slowly took the seat in the very spot that Asami had been, one hand gently enveloping her cousin's.

Closing her eyes Eska did the one thing that she never thought she would try to do again, using her energy she scanned the avatar's body though what she found caused her eyes to snap open just as quickly as she had closed them.

Desna returned a moment later, eyes growing wide at noticing the faint glow around his sister's hands as they moved over their sleeping cousin's body.

"What is wrong with her sister?" he questioned, not daring to ask about why she was doing the very thing that they had both sworn never to do again after the last event with their father.

"There are trace amounts of poison still inside of her….She will have to have them metal bended out…or do so herself." Eska replied, earning a sigh.

"Are you in any rush to return home?" Desna questioned, earning a surprised look.

"Why do you ask?" she replied, turning her full attention back to him.

"Because they are going to require aid." He responded emotionlessly.

"Write home to mother…Tell her and the council that they need to continue to govern in our steed until we return from the earth kingdom." Eska replied.


	42. Chapter 42

Asami couldn't sleep, her mind whirling with what ifs and fears. Eska and Desna was asleep beneath a blanket in the corner of the room and Tonraq was asleep in a chair by the door.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Senna's voice questioned tiredly from beside the bed, the sudden noise causing Asami to jolt.

"I can't…I'm just so worried about her." The engineer admitted, sitting down by Naga who hadn't moved from her spot since they had brought Korra in.

"She's a fighter." Senna replied, smiling slightly at the teen before glancing back toward her sleeping daughter

"She'll come around….I just wish that there was some answer to what caused the hallucinations." the avatar's mother replied, her tone thickening with worry.

"There is mercury still in her system." Eska muttered from her place on the floor, pulling her blanket farther over her.

"But it can be metal bent out right?" Asami questioned, concern coming into her voice.

"Yes…but it is vital to make sure she is emotionally stable before we let her attempt it. Otherwise we'll have another fire to put out." Eska answered.

Slowly azure eyes flickered open, glancing around the darkened room however then a soft hand ran over her head.

"How are you feeling?"

A voice—which she identified as her mother's—questioned, earning a hoarse chuckle.

"Like I've fell off of a cliff." Korra joked as she sat up, glancing around at the people who were sleeping in various places.

"Why wouldn't they go to bed?' the avatar questioned, noticing how everyone seemed to be sitting up to rest.

"You gave everyone quite the scare. What happened?" Senna questioned, earning a sigh.

"I don't really know….I suddenly just saw the avatar state charging me." The teen admitted, earning a sigh.

"Your cousins had an explanation to that….Eska said that she found some mercury still in your system." Her mother stated, earning a shocked look.

"I don't' think I can bend it out myself….I get tired too easily." The teen replied, sitting up slightly.

"It'll be okay Korra...Maybe you could get someone to help you bend it out?" Her mother assured softly, noticing the fear in her daughters eyes.

Korra only nodded at that and glanced down at the covers, unsure of what to think or do in that moment. However then her stomach let out a low growl, causing her to blush.

"I'll go get you some stew. I left the pot over the fire to stay warm for you."

After she had ate she glanced back around the room, her eyes landing on the twins; she found it odd that they would worry about her, at least worried enough to sleep in the floor.

"How long have they been here?" she asked, nodding toward the northerner's.

"They actually are what helped keep Asami from having a panic attack." Senna answered, earning a look of surprise from her daughter.

"Mom…There's something you should know about me and Asami…" she began, her voice almost too low to hear.

Senna only gripped her hand, silently encouraging her to continue

"Asami and I are together."

Korra didn't know what she had expected. If it was disgust, anger or denial. But she was surprised when she found herself pulled into a hug.

"I am glad you chose to tell me sweetheart. I am glad that you trust me so much." The woman responded warmly, the words easing one fear that gripped Korra whenever her and her girlfriend was in the same room as her parents.

"How do you think Dad will take it?" the young avatar whispered, her voice shaking slightly as she blinked back tears?

"While the northern tribe is still traditional for the most part….your father has always been a bit different than they are." She answered, earning a small smile.


	43. Chapter 43

When Asami awoke she found herself covered in Korra's fur shawl that the avatar usually wore tied around her waist.

Slowly getting out of bed, the Ceo made her way downstairs to find Korra seated by her parents.

"You slept later than usual." Eska stated, though both northerners looked tired.

"Oh shut it Eska." Korra grumbled as she stood and made her way over to her girlfriend, catching her off guard by taking her hand.

"Let's go eat then we'll face the dragon in the room." She stated, pulling the other teen toward the kitchen.

Tonraq shook his head at his daughter's antics.

"could you have warned me before our daughter sprang this news on me?" he chuckled, earning a smile from his wife.

"she wanted to tell you herself. She was so nervous last night about telling you." She answered, earning a snort.

"I should smack her upside the head for even thinking I wouldn't accept her." He retorted, laughing as water dropped over him.

"Oh she'll just drench you for talking about her." Senna chuckled as her husband left the room, followed by the squeal from the avatar as he water bent the water off of his clothing and unto her.

Asami was slightly confused, had Korra told them?

"Asami…After you are done eating I'd like for you to come into town with me." The southern chief stated, his tone friendly though nervousness gripped Asami.

"Dad, don't give her a hard time." Korra admonished, only to earn a laugh.

"What? Why would I do that?" he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know but don't you dare scare her!" Korra retorted forcefully, only to be caught in a headlock and playfully mussing her hair.

"Last time I checked I don't take orders from teenagers." He laughed.

Asami couldn't help but smile as she watched their exchange.

"Okay get off." The avatar laughed, shoving him away and then turning to Asami, blushing slightly.

"I kinda told them already….I hope you don't mind." She stated, earning a sigh.

"No…They should know and I wouldn't ask you to keep something from them." The engineer replied, earning a grin from both of them.

"I knew I liked her for some reason." Tonraq stated, only to be elbowed in the side by his daughter.


	44. Chapter 44

"I hope Dad isn't interrogating Asami too much." Korra sighed, earning an amused chuckle from her mother.

"I think if he wanted to intimidate her he would have this morning." Senna retorted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tonraq and Asami sat by the water's edge as the former fished.<p>

"You both dated Mako didn't you?" he asked, earning a sigh.

"Yeah…long story." She answered, earning a smirk.

"Relax…I'm not going to torture you or something." He joked before glancing over at her and adding

"How's your company doing?"

Soon Asami found herself discussing things freely with the southern chief, her nervousness melting and soon the topics switched to lighter topics—including embarrassing stories about the Avatar's childhood.

* * *

><p>Korra sighed as she waited for their return, dusk settling over the area.<p>

"You act as though uncle planned on feeding her to the Dolphin piranhas." Desna stated, earning a glare.

"Shut up Desna." Korra muttered, earning an amused look from both twins.

"Maybe they got attacked by a Polar bear dog?" Eska suggested, earning a dirty look.

"Why don't you go get eaten by a polar bear dog? You're so weird you'd probably give it indigestion." The avatar muttered, much to her cousin's amusement.

Suddenly the loud, low howls of a tiger seal echoed outside; followed by a loud curse and a booming laugh.

"Correction…make that a tiger seal attack." Desna stated, watching as Korra made her way to the door.

"you would think by the way she is acting that Uncle detested Asami." Eska stated as she watched as the avatar let the two end, bombarding them with questions.

"Cousin is somewhat ludicrous, Eska." Her brother retorted.

"That thing you startled was a tiger seal…They're loud, noisy and good luck on sleeping during mateing season." Korra was exsplaining to Asami who was hanging up her coat.

"It didn't help that I stepped on one's tail." Tonraq admitted, earning chuckle from his daughter

"Well at least that's better than the time I tripped over that random otter penguin that took up homestead outside the compound." The avatar admitted, causing her father to burst out laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face." He teased, earning a glare.

"Dad I was nine, it's not funny." Korra muttered, blushing.

Eska wordlessly headed toward their room, claiming on needing to bath. However Desna could see the fleeting look of longing in her eyes as she stood up. Though he didn't have time to think of that at the moment because Senna then called everyone for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **sorry this chapter is so short/choppy. I was attempting to write around writers block. If you have anything you'd like to see in this story I will take suggestions for it.


	45. Chapter 45

Keeping her distance from the others Eska's gaze followed the group in front of her. The gnawing emotions settling in the pit of her stomach like a boulder as she watched her cousin, Asami and Tonraq engage in a snowball fight.

However then surprise filled her as she watched her brother water bend an orb of slush directly into Korra's face, causing the other two to burst into laughter as the Avatar blinked in confusing.

"What the flame-o was that?" Korra exclaimed and Eska could have sworn that she saw Desna's lips twitch upward.

"You are really pathetic cousin." He replied flatly, causing the universal bender to bend a large glob of snow toward him though he deflected it just before it could hit him. 

_Bending is a sacred art! Stop this idiocy at once!_

The words echoed through her memories, causing her to stop dead in her tracks well away from their roughhousing.

Suddenly a snowball crashed dead center into her chest, causing her to stagger at the unexpected force before looking up to find a nervous Korra.

"Eska!"

Her twin was instantly by her side, concern in his icy blue gaze as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am unharmed…It was merely snow." She replied, glaring at her cousin before water bending the snow off the tree overhead, causing the large amount to drop down onto the southerner.

Hearing laughter from her uncle and a startled yelp from the avatar who air bent the snow away almost instantly she allowed a smirk of her own as she glanced around; registering everyone's reaction.

Tonraq was laughing, an amused twinkle in his eye. Korra looked shocked but was smiling despite her muttering and Asami had a slight grin.

"are you positive you are alright? You had _that _expression again." Desna questioned from beside her, his voice too low for anyone else to hear.

The northern princess only gave a quick dip of her head as she replied nonchalantly

"Do not worry Desna."

The answer came quick, too quick to set Desna's mind at ease though he dropped the topic as he and his sister rejoined the small group.

The trip the rest of the way to the town went by uneventfully, however as soon as they entered the small settlement both of the northern chiefs froze.

"Oh look how cute!"

Korra exclaimed, going over to a large crate containing three polar dog pups.

Gingerly she lifted one of the small white and black stripped cubs into her arms, only to be rewarded with a yip before it began to lick her in the face.

"Better not let Naga see that or you'll have a jealous polar bear dog on your hands." Tonraq chuckled, earning a grimace from his daughter.

"Don't remind me…I don't think she's completely forgave me for stepping on her tail the other night." Korra replied, smiling as the pup in her arms licked Asami's hand as the ceo tried to pet it.

After the young couple played with it for a few minutes Korra turned toward her cousins—who were still seemingly frozen—and asked

"Do you want to hold it?"

Eska was the first to speak

"No."

It wasn't the simple answer that caught everyone off guard but that the princess's usual void tone was replaced by a slight quiver. However before anyone could ask both she and her twin had turned and walked off.

Tonraq narrowed his eyes at the response, swearing that he saw tears in both of their eyes.

"You two stay here…I'll go see what is wrong with those two." He stated, following them at a distance.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything. Everything still belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**A/N: **The Forrest of Fanfic suggested to have Desna to open up to Tonraq. So here's the result of that suggestion.

* * *

><p>Tonraq was careful as he approached; watching as Eska shot shards of ice into the trunk of a nearby tree.<p>

"Killing a tree won't help anything." He stated eventually, noticing how both seemed to stiffen as they turned toward the sound of his voice.

"Uncle…What are you doing here?" Desna questioned, forcing his voice to be even though his eyes betrayed him.

"You've both been acting strange lately. Is there anything wrong?" the southern chief questioned, earning a sigh from Desna.

"Sorry. It is only that….." the northern prince began, however much to Tonraq's surprise Eska grabbed her brother's arm.

"Don't tell him."

It was the first time that the older chief could recall seeing any kind of emotion come over either of the twin's face, though something about the panic found in her eyes set him on edge.

"Eska…He deserves an answer." Desna sighed, though he gripped his sister's hand as if to look for reassurance.

"The truth is we….had a Polar dog once. It was a cub that Eska and I found while out with our mother. It was starving and injured. We attempted to restore its health and would have succeeded…if father had not found out about it."

Desna's voice broke slightly as he spoke, the tone sounding displaced in his usually stoic voice.

"What do you mean?" Tonraq questioned, though he had a feeling that he didn't want to know the truth.

"It was a useless attachment….A weakness unfit for the elite." Eska stated, her expression darkening as she tightened her grip on her brother's arm. The motion gaining Desna's attention.

"He decided to _teach _us the meaning of our advanced abilities and what we could do….But we had to be able to not feel compassion." He began though his own tone dropped into a husky tone.

"It was in so much pain….Yet it still trusted us…but we,"

Without even a warning Eska had thrown herself against Tonraq, the emotions that she had been trying to hold back overflowing now.

"That was not your fault. It is Unalaq's." The southerner assured, placing his free hand on Desna's shoulder.

"I'm going to follow them. Honestly who knows what they are planning." Korra stated, earning a scoff from Asami.

"Korra…Honestly. When are you going to put these weird notions out of your mind?" she groaned before turning her attention back to the kids that were telling them all about the pups.

"When they stop acting like they have an ice cube where their heart should be." The avatar replied before heading off.

"So you both can blood bend? Why would someone force their children to learn a technique that could drive even an adult insane? Particularly in the way he did." Tonraq stated, sitting between the two on a fallen log.

"We were not even in our teens when we were taught." Desna stated, causing Eska to look up.

"We were ten." She added, shocking him.

"Disgraceful…What kind of father…." The southern chief growled out before sighing and adding with a sigh

"Well I sure as the moon rises won't force you to murder anything…and here I wondered what drove Milina to drink."

Noticing how they flinched Tonraq backtracked, mentally cursing himself.

_Of course they blame themselves as well as my bastard brother._

He thought as he added

"That is why I detest the arranged marriages. You don't know if you are going to get placed with someone you like or some total nut job. No wonder you did not care that Unalaq was destroyed…I knew he had issues but I never thought he would treat his own kids like that."

Asami was looking around the village when she felt a hand grip her arm, though just as she almost threw a punch she saw who it was.

"They killed someone! Their mom is an alcoholic….probably driven crazy by whatever else they done." Korra panted, earning a skeptical look.

"Korra….They may be creepy but I doubt you caught the whole truth on anything." Asami retorted,


	47. Chapter 47

Asami wanted to roll her eyes as she watched the looks that Korra snuck at her cousins over the table. Wondering just how immature her girlfriend would react to whatever it was that she had overheard.

Tonraq had seemed lost in thought ever since he had returned to town without the twins, though it confused everyone why he had decided to purchase one of the pups.

"So Asami...Korra wanted to go penguin sledding today but due to the change in the events we didn't get to. I know you're helping redesign republic city but you think you can take another day off making blueprints?" Tonraq asked, glancing at the twins.

"I think I could." Asami stated just as Senna spoke up.

"How bout we all go." She suggested, glancing at the twins who both seemed surprised by this.

"Are we not all a bit too old for such things?" Eska questioned earning a smirk from Tonraq.

"We could all use a break from stress and you're never too old to enjoy yourself." He retorted.

"Do they have to come?" Korra muttered, only to get jabbed in the side by Asami who whispered back

"Stop acting like a child!"

Korra pouted, earning an eye roll from Tonraq.

"Korra…Relax." Senna admonished gently.

"No. It is acceptable if she does not wish for us to come. Neither of us know how to penguin sled anyway." Desna stated, though Asami cut them off.

"Why should you two stay behind while the rest of us go out?" she replied, seeing a brief look of shock flicker along their features.

"If you are sure." Eska responded, just as the small black and white beast leaped into her lap, causing her to tense before gingerly sitting it on the floor.

Tonraq noticed the nervousness, though thankfully neither of the twins seemed to be saddened by the cub.

"What did you decide to name it?" he questioned after few minutes of watching Desna try to keep it from chewing on the hem of his robes.

"Sikku." Eska responded, looking down at the animal's bright sapphire eyes.

"Are you sure?" Desna whispered, though this didn't go unmissed by anyone in the room.

The girl only nodded, rubbing the tiger like canine's head earning a yip as it tried to lick her.

After dinner while Asami sealed yet another envelope containing even more blueprints as Korra sulked on the bed.

"I don't know why you are so defensive of them! I know what I heard!" the young avatar stated, earning a sigh.

"Korra….You _think _you know what you heard. You didn't hear the _whole _story. How they were acting at dinner about that dog they could have had to put a pet down or something." The ceo stated, earning a skeptic look.

"Or Sikku could have been a friend or something that they murdered!" The avatar stated, earning a glare.

"Okay miss super cop. You can play _'what has been depressing my emotionless cousins' _all you want but don't expect me to get involved." Asami stated, not even looking up from the papers that she was finishing up. 

"You're supposed to be on my side. You're my girlfriend!" Korra muttered, earning a chuckle.

"I am on your side…just not when it would pit me against your family." Asami responded before standing up and taking the envelope.

"I'm stealing Naga for a while. I'm going to go drop this off at the post office." She stated, kissing her still pouting girlfriend's cheek.

"Be careful." Korra replied, standing up to kiss her girlfriend on the lips.

As the young inventor exited the room she was surprised to see Eska leaned up against the wall.

"I overheard you and cousin Korra. She is not entirely wrong." The northern princess admitted, earning a shocked look.

"May I come along? I will tell you the whole truth….As we did with Uncle earlier."


	48. Chapter 48

They were halfway to town when Eska began to speak, her voice sounding pale in the darkness.

"Sikku was my best friend…She was a polar dog cub that Desna and I found injured outside the palace when we were small. Our mother allowed us to keep her although we had to hide her from my father." She began, her voice breaking slightly.

After a pause to regain composer the northerner began again

"father found her….He was enraged that his heirs were becoming weak. He decided then to advanced our training; blood bending."

Glancing up at the aurora the usually cold princess allowed a tear to make its way down her face.

"We were forced to kill our own pet….and when we cried….we were punished…harshly." 

Asami couldn't believe what she was hearing. At one time she would not have believed that a parent could act that way toward their own child however after what she had been through with Hiroshi she knew that it was completely possible.

"I'm sorry about what Korra has been saying. She overthinks everything sometimes." The CEO stated as they stopped by the small postal deposit. Both dismounting the polar bear dog.

"I am sure that my cousin has the best of interests in mind. Despite that it is not your place to apologize for your lover's behavior." Eska responded, feeling a hand on her shoulder—which shocked her.

"Korra isn't always judgmental she's just going by Unalaq." She stated, earning a sigh.

"thank you…for understanding that we are not our parents. Had you listened to her you would not have spoken with us." The northerner before adding "you are the first person outside my brother and mother that has tried to befriend us."

The princess's admittance struck a nerve, reminding Asami of her own rather lonely upbringing.

"I will be your friend if you want." Asami stated, only to be surprised by a smile.

"Thank you."

Once they got back to Korra's home Desna was waiting on them.

"Korra is in an overly emotional state. She seems to be under the impression that you wished to harm Asami." He stated, earning a eye roll from Asami.

"Spirits…I'll go talk to her." She grumbled heading toward the house, muttering something about overly imaginative girlfriends.

Desna then turned to his sister then, his expression turning to one of concern.

"I take it that it went well?" he guessed, earning a nod.


	49. Chapter 49

"I don't trust them."

Asami rolled her eyes at that before gently grabbing her lover's arm.

"If you want to cause even more damage go ask them who it was murdered…but do not blame them for something that happened seven years ago." She stated, watching the hard look melt.

"You know?" Korra guessed, earning a sigh and nod.

"Yeah and you thought they were messed up…you would be too." Asami replied tiredly, only to feel her girlfriend gently take her hand.

"What did they…" the avatar began though she stopped when she saw the look that Asami had sent her way.

"They never had a normal childhood…Unalaq wouldn't allow it. If you want to know the whole story ask them. I just don't think that this is my place." The engineer sighed, feeling a soft kiss against her forehead.

"I'm sorry about how stupid I've been acting. Spirits….I'm an idiot."

Korra muttered, only to be pulled into a hug.

"I think they understand but if I were you I'd apologize." Asami replied soothingly, feeling a nod against her neck.

"I will….just don't be surprise if I they freeze me into a glacier." She stated, earning a chuckle.

"They won't…though they may water smack you." The ceo joked as they pulled away

"I would let them…I'm so stupid." Korra responded, squeezing her girlfriend's hand before heading toward the door.

Korra found her cousins in the living room, Desna seated on a stool near the fire while Eska sat between Senna and Tonraq.

She stayed by the doorway when she saw the look on Desna's face; the usual expressionless teen now looked distressed as he spoke in a resentful tone.

"I know that Uncle already told you about what happened today. We wished to speak directly to the both of you of it." He began, his cerulean gaze never leaving the flames as he spoke.

Eska reach over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have his hand cover her own.

"Our own mother had to meet with us secretly…she may have loved father but he certainly held no fondness toward any of those considered family. The only person that I could trust besides our mother was Eska." He began, pausing to squeeze his sister's hand before continuing

"It is pathetic to listen at the rumors that drift through the staff at the northern palace…Yes I understand that Eska and I are closer than most siblings however the tales are demeaning."

Korra felt her cheeks flush as she recalled something she had once said on one co their few visits while she was still in the compound. Closing her eyes and chewing the inside of her lip the young avatar chose that moment to step out onto the room.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop…I came to apologize. I've been nothing but a complete jerk toward you two even when I didn't have a reason to. I judged you unfairly and I'm sorry." She stated as everyone turned to stare at her, rubbing the nape of her neck as she glanced down.

"It is alright. You deserve to hear this as well I suppose. You have had every reason to distrust us." Desna responded, a sudden pained look coming over his face as he added

"We were compared to you Cousin…Father was envious that Tonraq had sired the Avatar. He forced us to train under the illusion that we would one day be forced to fight you…Naturally we believed him."

He paused again, letting out a shaky breath as Eska's grip on his hand tightened.

"We never had the things and freedoms that other children had…nor had we been allowed to converse with any other children either. One day our mother called us from our lessons so that we could travel into town with her. That was when we found a polar dog cub…starving and barely alive."

Korra had the feeling that she already knew where that this would go.

"You don't have to tell me anything…" she began, the guilt building up even more now that she had heard this coming from them.

Desna only glanced at his cousin as he stood and moved to stand by the window as he cut her off

"You _should _know….after all those eccentric accusations you seem to be so keen on inventing." He retorted, his voice returning to its usual tone before he added with a sigh.

"We almost had it back to a healthy state when father discovered it. He was furious, he forced it away from us and belittled our_ weakness_. Then on the night of a full moon…he took us into the tundra. That's when he destroyed what little innocence we had left."

His voice broke as he spoke; leaning against the wall as if to brace himself against what he was about to say.

"He had us blood bend it….threatening us when we refused. By the time he was satisfied we had already done too much damage."

Korra's heart broke as she watched as his shoulders began to shake though no sound came out. Tonraq silently stood and went over to him, putting an arm around the young man's shoulders.

"There is no shame in crying." He whispered, too low for anyone but Desna to hear.

Korra felt her eyes overfill as she processed the information; her words from earlier coming back to her.

"I am so sorry….I had no idea…." She began, only to be cut off once more. The sound of her cousin's broken voice bothering her more than she ever thought it would.

"Eska tried to heal it…father struck her. _Compassion is for the weak, useless. No one will get anywhere because of feeling pity _he said." Desna managed to continue, though he froze when he heard his sister say

"You were correct Korra…Sikku did die because of us."

"No….Unalaq is the monster behind this…Not you. He was your father….the two of you were so young…" Korra cut her off, finding it hard to voice her own thoughts around the knot that had formed in her throat due to the emotions that she felt mixing with her own guilt.

Wondering how anyone could have survived that ordeal without being driven crazy.


	50. Chapter 50

"Umm….how do I do this?"

Korra bit her lip to keep from laughing at her girlfriend's annoyed expression as the ceo attempted to straddle the otter penguin.

"Just hold on to him…Trust me…you won't hurt 'em." She replied, just as a curse filled the air.

"Well…at least I'm not the only one who has no idea what to do." Asami stated, glancing over at where Desna had fallen face first into the snow.

Korra chuckled and fed another fish to the black and white creature.

"Come on…just sit here and hold on…he'll do most of the work. It's easier than riding your scooter." The southerner replied while helping Asami onto the creature.

Korra laughed as she watched the creature ski down the hill, imagining the look of shock on Asami's face.

"If you're such a pro then race your mother and I." Tonraq challenged, earning a smirk.

"Okay old man. Bring it."

Desna and Eska both stood watching the family's interaction, sharing an amused look as Asami trudged back up the embankment, covered in snow.

"I don't know how you people live out here." She muttered, walking by them and sitting next to Naga who nuzzled against her.

Asami had no idea how she could still be cold, though she was sure that something had frozen her blood by the feeling that ran through her body. Closing her eyes she leaned farther back into the polar bear dog's fur, glad that she may finally get warm.

She hadn't even heard anyone approach when she something warm being thrown over her before she felt heat suddenly. Opening her eyes she saw a familiar shawl thrown over her and a small fire being started.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" Korra grumbled, putting an arm around Asami's shoulders and pulling her closer.

"I can handle it." The engineer argued, earning a chuckle as the avatar rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Okay miss tough girl but you've got nothing to prove. You're always bundled up anyway." The southern native laughed before stealing a kiss

"I just wanted to show you a good time today. If you hated it you should have just told me." She muttered as they broke away, earning a sigh.

"I don't hate it Korra…I just don't enjoy riding something that waddles and slides down banks." Asami assured, causing her girlfriend to laugh.

"Oh come on! It liked you!" Korra retorted, earning a snort.

"Well I'd like it better if I wasn't on its back when it plowed through a pile of snow."

Korra glanced down at Asami again, smiling as she responded

"Well….look on the Brightside. At least you don't have it as rough as they do."

Asami looked up then in the direction that Korra had pointed, only to see a playful bout between the twins and Korra's parents.


	51. Chapter 51

Asami woke up feeling very warm, her head resting against Korra's shoulder.

"Hey sleepy head. Have a nice nap?" Korra chuckled, kissing her girlfriend's temple as the taller girl sat up with a yawn.

"Yeah…Thanks. How long have I been out?" Asami groaned, noticing how the aurora was dancing overhead.

"A few hours. The daylight don't last long out here particularly in winter….and Mom would have killed me if I had suggested waking you." The avatar chuckled, standing and helping Asami to her feet.

"Well….Lets head back before one of us catches pneumonia." The ceo stated, handing her the fur shawl that she had used a blanket.

"Okay…But you keep this wrapped around you. The ride home will be chilly." Korra answered with a smile, earning a chuckle.

Korra felt her face grow warm as Asami tightened her arms around her waist, her head leaned down to rest against the avatar's shoulder.

"I am really glad that you got to have fun with your family today…I'm just sorry I ruined it." The young engineer stated, earning a sigh from Korra who stiffened at her girlfriend's words.

"You didn't ruin anything…You just fell asleep by Naga. I still got to goof around with my parents and got to see my cousins _try _to have fun…Which was….entertaining to say the least." The dark skinned girl retorted gently before letting out a laugh.

"I don't know how you slept through the noise we were making." She added just as they approached the house.

The engineer couldn't help but laugh at that thought, remembering how the twins had protested against the snow covering them.

"Well I hope they aren't too irritated. I'd hate to have my girlfriend sealed in ice." Asami teased as she dismounted the polar bear dog, followed by Korra who put her arm around the taller girl's waist.

"I doubt they'd do that. They seem to _like _you." The avatar retorted as they made their way toward the house.

"There you two are. I was starting to think that you would camp out with the penguins." Tonraq chuckled as soon as the young couple walked in.

"Oh stop teasing them Tonraq…Come on girls…I've kept some food on for you." Senna stated, only to earn a small chuckle from her husband who just winked at the two teens.

"We just ate so it should still be hot." He added, ruffling Korra's hair as he walked passed, earning a glare from his daughter.


	52. Chapter 52

Korra laughed softly as she felt the blankets leave her yet again though she easily snatched them back, though she wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

"You jerk." Asami muttered lightheartedly, her own arms wrapping around her girlfriend who nestled closer in response.

"I'm a jerk? For not wanting to catch a cold?" the avatar teased, her lips lightly touching the Ceo's jawline as she spoke.

Asami jabbed the avatar lightly in response, resting her head against the shorter girl's hair.

The bender laughed softly at that, closing her eyes as she let her senses be overtook by the faint trace of Jasmine and Lavender that clung to her girlfriend's clothing and hair.

Asami awoke to find Korra still sleeping next to her, one hand holding her own even in sleep. The act making the young entrepreneur smile as she propped herself up on one arm, eyes tracing over the peaceful features of the sleeping Avatar's face.

Recalling how surprised she had been when the blue eyed girl had kissed her, how surprisingly soft her lips had been and how nervous she had acted when she found that the heiress had not been asleep after all.

_I wonder if Raava had known of Korra's feelings. If that was the reason she gave me that connection._

Asami wondered, gingerly running her hand through the southerner's hair.

Suddenly blue eyes fluttered open, a small smile decorating her face as she turned to face the raven haired heiress.

"Hey, good morning." She stated, her voice still thick from sleep as she squeezed the other girl's hand gently.

"Morning." Asami replied, blushing slightly at being caught staring. However the water tribe native only grinned and kissed her cheek.

"What is up with you and my hair? Ever since I cut it you've been fiddling with it." She asked after a while, the light in her eyes showing that she was teasing.

Korra couldn't stop her heart from fluttering when she saw Asami blush once again.

"You know you're cute when you get flustered." The avatar added after a while, kissing the other girl briefly.

"It's surprisingly soft." Asami admitted, earning a bemused look that soon broke into a smile.

"What? You think it should feel like knotgrass or something?" the avatar laughed before continuing "though I think yours is still softer than mine….I wash and go….You have a whole routine!"

Asami laughed again before retorting "It wouldn't hurt for everyone to have a routine."

Korra just snorted and rolled her eyes

"No thanks. I tried to put powders on once and only managed to make a cloud and give myself a coughing fit." She admitted, earning a giggle.

"When did you try makeup?" Asami questioned, earning a sheepish grin.

"Well at your place when you and Bolin invited me over." Korra admitted, only to make her girlfriend laugh harder.

The avatar pouted slightly before playfully poking the taller girl in the side, earning a small squeak in response.

"Korra stop!" Asami stated, earning a mischievous smirk from the avatar.

"Why should I?" she questioned, continuing the playful onslaught until the engineer finally shoved her away and whacked her with one of the pillows.

"You're lucky you're cute." Asami scolded lightheartedly, mock anger coming over her face as she turned from the blue eyed girl.

Korra only laughed and put her arms around Asami, resting her chin against her shoulder as she retorted

"I'm lucky because I have you." The bronze skinned teen murmured just as a knock came at the door, alerting them that breakfast was ready.

Both girls dissolved into giggles then and pulled away, sharing a look.

"Actually I'm lucky to have such as sweet girlfriend as you." Asami corrected lightly.


	53. Chapter 53

"I'll need to go to the earth kingdom…I need to get the poison out. I know you are all worried but I'll be okay. Asami will be with me." Korra stated, intertwining her fingers with Asami's.

"You know we will support you with whatever." Senna assured, reaching over to place a hand on her daughter's arm, smiling softly.

Korra returned the grin, relief washing over her.

"Thanks Mom." She stated, though then her cousins spoke up.

"If we may cousin….We would like to accompany the two of you." Eska stated, earning a surprised look.

"What? Don't you have to the northern tribes to run?" Korra replied, causing them to exchange glances.

"Actually we have wrote our mother. She agreed that we could see you through this." Desna answered, earning a sigh.

"You two basically do what you want anyway." Korra retorted, earning a hint of a smile.

"Korra…Be nice." Asami grumbled lightly, only earning a nudge from the other girl.

"We won't be leaving for another couple of weeks anyway. Katara still hasn't gave me the all clear." Korra retorted with a sigh.

"It's a good thing that you listen to her. Usually you would run off without a second thought." Tonraq stated, earning a glare.

"Dad! Shut up!" Korra grumbled, only to earn a chuckle.

"You seem awful quite. Is everything alright?"

Asami almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice, though she relaxed when she saw that it was just Senna.

"Yeah…I'm okay." She answered, though her eyes glanced down at the still sealed envelope in her hands.

"You've been getting a lot of letters lately…are you sure everything is okay?" Senna asked, sitting down beside of the raven haired teen who only sighed and ran a hand over her face tiredly.

"It's fine." She replied, although she sighed once more before asking

"Have you ever be so mad at someone that you wanted to hate them but at the same time wanted to forgive them?"

Meanwhile outside Tonraq and Korra watched as the two northern chiefs faced off, a rare, cocky smile on their faces as they lashed out against each other.

"You are getting weak Desna." Eska stated, smirking as she sent ice like daggers at her brother who dodged easily. 

"Your aim is lacking today sister." Her twin retorted, sending a water whip at her.

Korra chuckled, watching her cousins as they sparred. Ice shooting up all around them as the northerner's fought.

"They are going to freeze the whole tundra like that." She stated earning a smile from Tonraq.

"As long as they don't freeze the house…or anyone else." He retorted.

"You know…Forgiveness does not mean you have to forget what was done to you." Senna stated, earning a sigh.

"Ever since Mom died he's been different….Now I understand that it wasn't because he was upset but because she was so for of hate!" Asami stated, her head resting in her hands.

"Sometimes pain turns to bitterness…especially when you lose someone that you love." Senna stated gently, rubbing the young inventor's shoulders.

"I don't know what I should do….he's the only family I had left but he…" The teen began, voice thickening with emotion.

"The best thing you can do in a situation like this is follow your heart." Senna replied, putting her arm around the Ceo's shoulders.


	54. Chapter 54

"Where's Asami? Eska and Desna wanted to go ice skiing and I was and I was wondering if Asami would be cool with staying here or if she would like to come." Korra called from the doorway, water bending the snow off of her clothes and into a potted plant nearby before closing the door.

"I think she's in your room." Senna answered, not even looking up from the book that she was reading; earning an amused look from Korra who made her way into the direction of her room.

"Okay thanks!" she replied over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall and toward her room however as soon as she opened the door she knew something was wrong. Because there seated at the desk was the CEO of Future Industries, her head buried in her hands and a blank piece of paper laying in front of her.

"Asami? What's wrong?" Korra questioned, coming over and lightly putting her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, noticing how she stiffened at the touch.

"Nothing's wrong." Asami began, her voice muffled by her hands as she continued

"My Dad keeps sending me letters…I've decided to try to forgive him but…"

The words seemed to die on her lips as she recalled what had happened during the last encounter with her father.

"Are you sure that this is the best idea? After all he did…." Korra began, though she was quickly cut off by her partner shrugging her away and turning toward her, red rimmed emerald eyes flashing threateningly as she spoke.

"I don't need you to remind me! I know what he's done!"

Korra flinched at the snappish reply before backtracking completely, stumbling over her words as she attempted to defend herself and apologize.

"I didn't mean….I'm sorry if I…it's just…well I don't want you to get hurt again!"

Asami's expression softened as she listened to her girlfriend's words, the stammered excuse causing her to instantly regret being so short-tempered toward her now almost frantic girlfriend.

"Spirits…I'm sorry…I know what you meant. I want to hate him…I _should_ hate him but I can't, he's the only family that I have left." The industrialist explained, her voice thickening with every word as her shoulders slumping slightly as she adverted her gaze onto the floor.

The avatar's panicked expression grew sympathetic as she wrapped her arms around the other girl's shoulders and pressed a kiss into her temple.

"Hey….I understand, he's your dad." She assured warmly, her voice barely above a muffled whisper as she pressed her lips against her partner's hair, using the taller girl's sitting position to her advantage as she tried to console her.

It seemed like hours that they stayed like that before Korra pulled away, gingerly lifting her distraught girlfriend's chin so that she was once again facing her.

"I'll back any decision you decide is the best. I know this is important to you." She encouraged, gently drying the tearstains from Asami's cheeks, earning a ghost of a smile as the other leaned into the touch.

"Thanks Korra. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." Asami managed to respond, trying to wipe away the tears that seemed to keep coming despite her best efforts.

The avatar only gently pulled her girlfriend close once again, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You've done the same for me." The avatar replied, finding herself wanting to say her other reason but was fearful that it was too soon.

Pulling away once more Asami slowly got to her feet and walked over to the bed before sitting, her eyes distant but she was now no longer crying.

"You don't owe me anything." Asami began, only to be cut off by a shocked look.

"Asami! I know that! I love you too much to just lead you on or something." Korra stated firmly, taking a seat beside of the inventor. Watching the CEO's expression to grow shocked, the Avatar wondered if it had been too soon to admit that however then she saw the tears well in the emerald eyes again.

"Oh Korra…" Asami began, pulling the southerner into a tight hug before adding "I love you too."


	55. Chapter 55

"If you want to go back to Republic City you can. There's no need for you to set out to the earth kingdom with me and my cousins." Korra stated as they lay on the bed, Asami holding one of the many letters she had gotten from Hiroshi.

The raven haired Heiress only sent Korra a look, eyes hardening slightly as she spoke

"I told you I'm staying Korra. I can do just as much here as I can there." Asami assured, her voice low and forceful to end the discussion.

"Okay….I was just making sure you knew that you could go back." The avatar replied, holding both hands up in a defensive position, earning a small hint of a smile from the other girl.

"If I didn't want to come I wouldn't have. _You _didn't want me to remember?" the entrepreneur reminded, gently running her hand through her girlfriend's cropped hair.

"Am I your personal dog now?" Korra joked, stealing a kiss from Asami who only smiled and nuzzled against her.

"Can I help it if I like your hair?" she replied, earning a chuckle.

"You're such a dork." Korra muttered, laughing at her girlfriend's faux pouty look before she added

"but I love you anyway." She assured, kissing the CEO's cheek only to be lightly shoved away and off the bed.

"I love you too Jerk!" Asami laughed as her girlfriend glared lightly before getting to her feet and smirking.

She was glad that Asami was smiling after seeing her so down earlier that day, though that was not going to stop her from paying her back.

"you're the jerk! You knocked me off the bed!" she argued in mock anger before attacking her girlfriend playfully, tickling the older girl who glared up at her through her laughter.

"Okay…Okay! I'm sorry!" The green eyed girl pleaded through laughter, earning a skeptical look though Korra leaned down and kissed her before pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm just glad you're smiling again…I hate seeing you cry." The avatar admitted, moving so that she was no longer over the other teenager and propping herself up on one arm so that she was facing Asami before adding "promise me that if you get upset you'll tell me besides holing yourself up somewhere?"

Asami nodded "Okay but only if you stop keeping your fears and feelings hidden from me." She agreed, earning a grin as Korra kissed her chastely before whispering

"Anything for you." 

Asami pulled her lover into her arms, relishing in the closeness that she hadn't had in a long while. Korra in return moved so that they were spooning, wanting to provide the same amount of comfort that Asami had provided her with whenever she had awoken in a panic.


	56. Chapter 56

Senna opened the door to find the two teens curled together on the bed, sleeping soundly, both snoring mildly. The older water bender only smiled and shut the door behind her, returning back to the living room where Tonraq and the northerner chiefs sat playing pai sho.

"Are they okay? You seemed worried." Tonraq asked, earning a chuckle and nod.

"They're sleeping. Asami's having a rough day and evidently Korra wanted to stay with her." Senna stated, earning a nod from her husband.

"The perfect gentleman." Eska muttered, a bit annoyed at her cousin for not so much as making a quick stop outside to tell her she didn't want to hang out.

"_Eska._ Stop being envious of cousin and her romance life." Desna sighed, not sounding interested in anything but the board game that he and Tonraq were playing.

A look of shock as well as a blush came over the usually emotionless girl's face.

"I am not envious of anything that the avatar does!"

Desna only rolled his eyes while muttering something under his breath about missing a certain earth bender, causing his sister to storm out in a huff.

Korra awoke with a smile, finding Asami still cuddled close and sleeping soundly.

Not daring to wake her Korra moved slowly to reposition herself so that Asami was not laying on her arm—which had gone numb and had been what woke her up—but was resting peacefully with her head on her chest. Korra then watched as her girlfriend Subconsciously snuggled closer, a smile coming over her painted lips.

_What have I done to deserve you?_

Korra wondered, lightly stroking Asami's hair as he older teen slept nestled close. Lost in the lavender scented perfume that her girlfriend wore Korra closed her eyes, relaxing as she let Asami become her main focus.


	57. Chapter 57

Korra awoke with a start, looking around the room as she tried to register what had even woke her up. Glancing around she saw that Asami was nowhere in the room. Deciding that it couldn't have been anything to do with her girlfriend she climbed out of bed and headed toward the kitchen, almost falling over her cousin's polar dog in the process.

"Where did you come from?" She grumbled at the creature, patting it before going into the kitchen only to find Tonraq and Eska sitting there.

"Have you guys seen Asami?" she asked with a yawn, stealing a sweet bun from Eska who glared at her though she only grabbed another and offered the plate to the avatar.

"She went for a walk with your mother." She answered, earning a confused look from Korra.

"Was she okay?" she asked earning a sigh from Tonraq.

"She seemed quieter than usual." He admitted, earning a sigh from his daughter.

"Well if anyone can cheer her up Mom can." She replied, sitting down at the table.

"Your mother is talented at providing emotional support." Eska agreed, earning a surprised look though Korra didn't make a comment.

Meanwhile Asami sat on the snow covered bank, her back against Naga—who had followed them—Senna taking a seat beside of her.

"You didn't want Korra to know?" the older woman asked gently, rubbing the girl's shoulders as she shook her head.

"She'd insist that I go home…I don't know what to do!" Asami admitted, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face into her arms as sobs began to wreak her body.

"Things like this is never easy." Senna stated, putting an arm around the young engineer.

"He's the only family I have left...I've lost almost everything! I don't know how much more I can take!" Asami admitted, not caring how she looked in that moment as emotional exhaustion overwhelming her.

Senna couldn't help but feel useless as she tried to provide some comfort for the distraught teenager.

"You know family only makes you related…Love is what makes a family." The woman stated kindly after some time, the words gently reminding her of the group of friends she had gained though the thought of the news she had just read in the latest of her father's letters was at the forefront of her mind.

"It don't feel real…after all he has done I never thought I could forgive him but…now…Now I don't want to lose him." Asami stated after a while, looking up and wiping the makeup smeared tearstains from her face, though it did next to nothing as another wave of sobs hit her.

"You had every right to be angry with him and getting news like this is _never _easy. The most you can do right now is try to forgive him…Write him back and try to go visit him." Senna advised warmly, wishing that she could somehow comfort the girl even farther.

* * *

><p>Korra was frantic when they had not returned in three hours, wondering what was going on.<p>

"Cousin, Calm down. Naga went with them so they are safe." Eska stated from where she sat, water bending a small amount of water into various shapes.

"Asami wasn't herself at all today. I just want to know what is going on! I know she's keeping something from me and I want to know what." Korra replied, flopping down onto the floor and putting her head in her hands.

"Give her time. Asami seems to wish to face her struggles alone, but she will tell you when she is ready." Desna's blank voice stated from where he sat by the radio, listening to the earth rumble broadcast.

"Korra, you're driving yourself crazy. Asami will be fine, after all she's with your mother and I'm sure that nothing could stand up against a water bender and a polar bear dog." Tonraq stated, reminding Korra that her mother was not helpless.

"I know but…I can't help but worry." Korra retorted, looking out the window.

"If you need anything Tonraq and I both will always be here for you." Senna stated gently as they walked back toward the house, causing Asami to freeze in her tracks as tears almost instantly returned to her eyes.

"I don't know what to say…That is so much to ask from anyone." She stated, unsure of how to react though she soon found herself pulled into a hug.

"Nonsense, everyone needs support." The woman admonished gently, rubbing the Ceo's shoulders as the raven haired girl timidly returned the hug.

* * *

><p>Tonraq had stayed up waiting on the two to return, though when he saw how dejected that the young girl looked his expression darkened.<p>

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he questioned, though when he saw Asami's expression dim farther he let it drop, moving over to squeeze her shoulder.

"Just let him see the letter dear…You don't have to talk about it again." Senna stated as the nineteen year old sent her a lost look, only to earn a small nod.

Tonraq frowned as he glanced over the letter, though soon he handed the crumpled paper back to its owner before whispering

"I am so sorry…If you need anything at all you better not delay to come ask." He stated, his voice holding a tiny amount of a threat though his light, reassuring smile relaxed her.

Korra instantly knew something was wrong when she walked into the living room, following the hushed voices and saw her distressed girlfriend.

"You're back." She stated softly, slowly closing the distance between them and gently wiping away some of the dried smudges. It hurt the avatar to see the usually reserved girl so disheveled though she wondered what had caused the change.

"Korra…" Asami croaked, looking shocked though the universal bender just shook her head and pulled her into a hug.

"You can tell me what's wrong whenever you're ready." She soothed, feeling the taller figure's ragged breathing as she tried to hold back tears.

"Why don't you two get some rest?" Tonraq suggested softly, knowing that the two needed time to talk,

Korra nodded and led her lover toward her room, one arm still around Asami's waist as she bared most of the obviously depressed girl's weight.

Once upstairs Korra wet a washcloth with warm water and gently began to wipe away any trace of the makeup that had smeared during Asami's breakdown.

"Why don't you get ready for bed? It's late and you _have _to be tired." The avatar stated gently as soon as she finished, concerned but not wanting to upset the older girl farther by asking questions.

Korra noticed how slow and disoriented that the Ceo seemed as she got dressed however then to her surprise Asami spoke, her voice thick and wavering.

"He's dying Korra."

Korra didn't need to ask to know who she was talking about.

"I am so sorry." The avatar whispered, embracing her tightly and pressing her lips into the girl's raven hair. Wishing that she could change things and make the other girl happy once again.


	58. Chapter 58

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

A/N: most of the credit for this chapter goes to my beta Sennafan4ever.

"Asami, I'm not going to argue with you." Korra sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration as she turned from the window only to see the glare sent her way.

"Good because I am going to the earth kingdom with you. I need to know that you're okay." The heiress replied, earning a huff.

"Fine but as soon as the poison's out, you get back to Republic City. I don't want you to regret anything because of me." Korra relented, the concern coming into her voice as she recalled how upset her girlfriend had been the previous night.

Sitting beside the other girl Korra interlaced their fingers together, rubbing her thumb over Asami's knuckles.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Asami whispered, earning a grin.

"I'll be fine. I'll help calm things down then I'll come back." The Avatar assured warmly before sighing and adding

"Plus my cousins will be hanging around…I'll be alright. I'm sure Eska would use any excuse to turn someone into a human ice sickle."

Asami chuckled at that and leaned her head against Korra's shoulder, closing her eyes as she tried to squash her fears.

"With my Dad sick and my Mom gone I can't stand the thought of losing anyone else." She whispered, only to feel arms wrap around her.

"You're not going to lose me 'Sami. You just need to be close to your dad right now, you have a life outside of me…I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself okay?" Korra responded kindly.

"You sound like you want me to leave." The heiress joked weakly, earning a small chuckle.

"You're crazy." Korra growled gently kissing her girlfriend's neck, earning a yelp as the ceo jerked away.

Blinking the Avatar wondered if maybe she had done something wrong until she saw the shudder

"Don't ever do that again! You might get hurt!" Asami stated, grinning slightly with a blush.

Korra chuckled, suddenly realizing why her girlfriend had jumped.

"You're ticklish?" she guessed, smirking as she reached over and pulled the taller woman close before kissing her gently and adding

"Sorry. But at least your smile is back."

Asami lightly whacked the avatar's shoulder, glowering lightly through a pout though she grinned after a few minutes before kissing her on the lips and pressing their heads together.

"Come on…Let's go tell Mom our plans. The sooner I get this shit out of my system the sooner I can set things right and return to republic city." Korra stated after a while of just sitting in silent comfort.

Asami smiled gently at that and nodded before asking

"How do you think she'll take it?" the heiress asked earning a laugh

"If she didn't kill me when I almost burnt down the house when I was twelve she won't now...at least not over this." Korra replied, grinning as she took her girlfriend's hand leading her toward the door.


	59. Chapter 59

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. Enjoy!**

**A/N: I want to thank Sennafan4ever for beta-ing this chapter. **

"Korra…Katara said you still need time." Senna pointed out earning a sigh.

"Mom…I need to go." The young Avatar argued, trying to keep calm despite the fact that she felt like she was hitting a wall with her parents.

"Are you sure? We don't want you hurt." Senna retorted, earning a sigh from her daughter.

"Mom…Dad…Look. I have come this far and I need to help those people who are being robbed blind." Korra argued, earning a sigh.

"Alright…But you better be careful!" Tonraq responded, even though he didn't like this one bit.

"Thanks…And don't worry. We'll be fine." Korra stated, moving to hug them before sighing and glancing into the other room where Asami was seated staring out of the window.

"I am really worried about her…She has been out of it all day." She added with a sigh.

"You just make sure she knows you'll be there for her. Even the smallest things make a world of difference." Tonraq advised with a sigh before adding "I'll go get the boat ready."

Korra only nodded as her father left the room, then with a heavy sigh she turned toward her mother who still looked worried.

"Don't worry…I'll write you as soon as I can." She stated, earning a smile.

"You better."

Korra chuckled at her mother's words before telling her she loved her.  
>"I love you so much," Senna wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged gently, but firmly. Planting a kiss on her cheek, she pulled away a minute later. "Please, sweetheart, be careful."<br>"I will," Korra promised again.  
>Senna nodded. She trusted her daughter. She just didn't trust the dangers Korra would undoubtedly face out there. Trying to find comfort in her daughter's words, Senna couldn't help but think it was too soon for her to leave…<p>

"What the hell did you pack? The kitchen sink?" Korra growled at Desna who only rolled his eyes.

"Stop whining and just do it miss super-strength." Her cousin retorted, surprising Korra by his simple tone.

Sticking her tongue out at his retreating figure Korra put the large crate—none too gently—down onto the floor and out of the way.

Eska rolled her eyes at this as she made an ice ramp down into the storage chamber of the small ship, sending boxes down faster.

"Let's hope you don't break anything." Korra stated, only to earn a glare.

"I have stocked provisions before cousin." Eska responded, before continuing to load the ship.

Asami sighed as she lifted one of the other boxes, noticing how the others seemed to have taken on most of the work.

Slightly annoyed at this she took hold of one of the largest crates, earning an amused look from Desna, who only shrugged and grabbed the suitcases that they had packed.

"Here…Let me…" Korra began, earning a glare from Asami who brushed past her, retorting bitterly

"I've got it."

Sighing Korra backed off, not wanting to irk Asami anymore than she had already.

"Okay…Sorry." She replied before heading toward the docks once again, this time to say goodbye to her parents and get Naga. As she approached, Naga wagged her tail enthusiastically while making happy yipping noises. Korra laughed at her best friend's actions. Turning to her parents, she hugged them in turn, taking a minute or two more with her mother. 

"I'll be careful," she promised for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She returned her mother's kiss and allowed her father to hug her tightly and ruffle her hair. 

"Look out for each other out there!" Senna called as Korra returned to the ship and its passengers. 

"We will!" The Avatar called back. Shaking her head, a small smile spread across her face. With the way everyone else in the world, minus her girlfriend and team Avatar saw her, it was nice to be loved as just Korra by those who truly cared about her.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: again I want to thank my Beta reader Sennafan4ever for helping me edit this.**

* * *

><p>Asami sat inside the room that she and Korra would be sharing, her eyes trained on the waves just outside of the window. Her mind whirled with memories of her father, both the good and bad.<p>

"'Sami? Are you okay?" Korra asked from the door, knowing that Asami was not herself today.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Asami answered with a smile in Korra's direction, though it did not reach her eyes.

"You sure? You've been holed up in here for hours." The avatar responded, concern seeping into her tone as she slowly made her way toward her girlfriend after shutting the door behind her.

Asami stayed quiet as her emerald gaze stayed trained on the floorboards, though the redness of her eyes told Korra all she needed to know.

"I'm here if you need anything…Remember that." The universal bender muttered, pressing a quick kiss to the industrialist's temple before adding "I'm going to go get you something to eat. You barely touched breakfast, okay?"

After waiting to receive a nod the avatar left the room, only pausing long enough to glance at Naga.

"Please keep 'Sami company girl. She needs all the comfort she can get." She whispered to the polar-bear dog who instantly got up and headed toward the room.

"Is she that distraught cousin? From what we could understand her father was a despicable man." Eska stated, earning a sigh as Korra went into the small kitchen.

"He did a lot of things that I can't forgive but Asami's dad raised her on his own for twelve years after his wife died, he's her last blood relative." She answered, pulling out a cup of flame-o instant noodles.

"She is torn…She loves him but desires to hate him." Eska concluded, earning a sigh from her cousin.

"Yeah...I don't even want to imagine what's going on in her head. I wish that I could help her somehow." Korra admitted, using fire bending to boil the water quicker.

Meanwhile upstairs Asami sat on the bed, her head in her hands.

Why does it hurt so much? I should hate him…It should mean nothing to me that he is sick!

She thought bitterly, wishing that she had something to do or work on. However all the blueprints for rebuilding republic city and City Park had been sent to future industries.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by something wet running over her left hand, causing her to look up.

"Oh Naga...What should I do girl, Should I forgive him?" she whispered into the large creature's fur, only to be surprised by a heavy paw pulling her closer.

Asami chuckled a bit at that, wondering just how an animal could be so smart and understanding.

Korra walked in to find the two like that, a smile coming over her face at the sight.

"I'm glad you two like each other." She stated, causing Asami to jump slightly and Naga to back up.

"Sometimes I think she's more human than most people. Sometimes I think if she could talk she'd have the best advice." The avatar added as she came over with the tray of food and placed it on the table.

Asami didn't say anything. With a glance toward the Polar-bear dog she couldn't have agreed more.

"How on earth can something that strong and big be so gentle?" she wondered aloud, earning a light growl from Naga who gently nudged her as if to disagree with something she had said.

Korra laughed at the interaction "I think that's polar bear dog for 'stop trying to insult me'." She retorted, watching as Asami smiled at another gentle prod from the massive creature.

Or it could mean 'cheer up, you've cried enough' in polar bear dog.

The avatar added mentally, watching as her girlfriend started to laugh as Naga licked her.

"Naga…Make sure that she eats. I'm going to go radio Dad and let him know we got out of the ice drifts okay." Korra stated, earning a bark in response. Walking out of the room, Korra thanked the spirits for Naga and her intuitive ways. Entering the living room, she picked up the radio and entered in the correct code. She soon heard her father's strong, warm voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me. We're okay. We passed the ice drifts without any problem," Korra reported.

"I'm so glad. Your mother will be too when I tell her. She would be here talking to you as well, but she went to the market to pick up something for dinner."

"Tell her I Love her," Korra said as she absentmindedly played with her wolf tail.

"I will," her father promised. "I love you."

"I love you too," Korra assured him. "I miss you both already."

"The feeling is definitely mutual. We'll see you girls again soon. How's Asami?" Tonraq ventured.

Korra sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure, Dad. She says she's fine, but her body language and tone of voice say differently. I want to help her, but I'm not sure what to do. I'm not good at comforting people like Mom is."

"You underestimate yourself, sweetie. You're awesome with Tenzin's kids, they're basically your siblings."

"I know. But soothing away one of Ikki's nightmares or consoling Jinora after an argument with Kai is different than knowing what to say to my girlfriend who has conflicting feelings towards her father for bad choices he made. I can't relate. You and Mom are the best. Yeah you made some not so hot choices concerning me, but you did it out of love."

"All I can say is be there for her. You'll be surprised how much that one simple gesture means to Asami. Also, you have more of your mother in you than you think," her father assured her.

"If you say so," Korra sighed again.

"Trust me," her father smiled, even though Korra couldn't see it.

"I have to go and check on her. I wanna make sure she eats something. I'll talk to you later. I love you, Dad. Give Mom my love."

"Will do, sweetheart. I Love you too," her father said before hanging up.

Hanging up on her end, Korra went back into the room she shared with Asami. She still wasn't sure if what her father said about her was true. Little did she know just how right he was…


	61. Chapter 61

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Bryke. I do own the idea for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

A/N: I want to thank my beta reader/editor Sennafan4ever for taking the time to revise this.

"A Time to Heal"

Chapter 61

Korra sighed as she watched Asami idly sketch something down unto the paper once again, the silence almost deafening as she gave her girlfriend time to process her thoughts.

"Care if I sit here?" she asked, pointing to the other side of the bed though Asami just shook her head.

Korra sat down, putting an arm lightly around Asami's shoulders though she didn't say anything.

"What are you designing this time?" she questioned, hoping to spark something in the other woman who just sighed before explaining the whole concept to her.

Korra blinked once Asami finished explaining it and sighed.

"I'll leave all this mumbo-jumbo up to you. Just trying to pronounce some of those words would give me a headache!" The avatar retorted, earning a small laugh.

Korra felt herself relax at the sound, though she didn't say anything, knowing that Asami wanted time to process what she had read; even if it did take time.

"I'm gonna go make sure weird and weirder don't wreck the ship. Need anything while I'm gone?" Korra asked after a while.

"Actually I think I'll try to get some sleep. I….woke up a lot last night." Asami replied, earning a smile.

"Okay. Well if you need me I'm just down the hall." The avatar replied, kissing her lover's cheek before leaving the room.

Asami sighed and leaned back against the pillows, though when she closed her eyes she felt Naga's nose press into her side.

"I know you're trying to be helpful but seriously...your snout is starting to hurt my ribs." She grumbled lightly, pushing her head away lightly, earning a low groan.

"Fine…I swear you are pushier than Korra! What do you want?" Asami complained, only to find herself being pulled off the bed by the bear like creature; who laid down and looked expectedly at her.

Asami send a confused look at the polar bear dog before sighing.

"Fine…as long as I get some sleep." She relented, sitting on the floor by naga.

Korra had to do a double take when she walked into the control room.

Is Eska really doing that?

She wondered all the while watching her cousin roughhouse with the cub, a sincere smile on her usually blank face.

"How is Asami?" Desna questioned, not looking from the windshield.

"Well she ate…and she didn't chase me from the room." Korra replied, almost falling as the polar dog backed against her.

"It must be difficult…Losing both of ones parents." Desna retorted, causing guilt to bite at Korra for a moment, before realizing that he was thinking of their mother.

"Naga is with her…She will be alright." Eska retorted as she scratched her polar dog's ears.

"I know…I trust Naga with anyone." Korra replied with a light grin as she sat down beside Eska.

Korra felt odd at how comfortable she was with her cousins; both who seemed a bit warmer than usual.

"How long before we arrive anyway?" she asked after a while.

"We should be docking tomorrow." Desna answered.

"Good. The sooner I get this poison out of me, the sooner Asami can go home and I can clean up this mess." The avatar replied.

"Do you wish to have our assistance in the event?" Eska asked. Her question threw Korra for a minute.

"I'll let you know," the Avatar finally managed to get out after her momentary shock subsided. She didn't know whether Eska meant cleaning up the earth kingdom or giving her emotional support while the remaining poison was extracted. Korra was pretty sure Asami would want to do the second thing, so she could only assume her cousin meant the mess in the earth kingdom. This was one thing Korra would have to think long and hard about before giving an answer.


End file.
